Sunshine and Lily
by yobeel
Summary: Spencer Carlin, who just lost her Dad, take comfort on a mysterious stranger named Lily who she contacts thru a cellphone her Dad gave her. Watch as their relationship blooms and uncover the enigma surrounding Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This was inspired by my favourite manga, Dengeki Daisy. I don't own anything, just my imagination. Enjoy my very first fan fic

Chapter One

_"Here, Spencer. This is for you."_

_I reach out and took it. Confuse written all over my face as I look at the phone on my hand._

_"Listen to me carefully Spence. If you ever feel sad or lonely or just need someone to talk to. You can always contact Lily with that."_

_"Lily? Who's that?"_

_"Someone who's kind and can always be by your side. I trust Lily will definitely come and help you."_

_"I'm not sure anyone can help me"_

_"Trust me Spence. Can you do that for me?"_

_"Of course. How can I say no to you?"_

_"Promise me, you'll give Lily a chance to help you with everything"_

_"I promise."_

_"I love you sunshine"_

_"I love you too Dad"_

I woke up and look around the all familiar surroundings of my room.

Ugh that dream again. Why do I always dream that same dream over and over again? Maybe because that was the last day I saw my dad. He passed away a year ago. He died of lung cancer, ironically he didn't smoke. He gave me this phone to talk to someone named Lily. I didn't want to talk to some stranger I don't know but I made a promise with my dad and I didn't regret it. Lily is the only constant thing on my life right now. I can tell her anything and she doesn't judge me or make fun of me. She always makes me feel happy.

I get ready for school. But before I leave I flip my phone and sent a message to Lily.

"Good morning Lily. I'm on my way to school. Hope you have a good day."

Not a minute pass and I instantly got a reply.

"Good morning Sunshine. It's always good when I talk to you. Have a good day at school"

That made me smile.

I arrive at school and I see Kyla shaking and crying surrounded by Madison and her cheerbitches and they're laughing at her. I immediately run towards them. I step in between Kyla and Madison using my body as I shield Kyla just in time as Madison pours water at her. I turn around and see Kyla and I smile as I see she didn't get wet.

"Enough Madison why don't you leave Kyla alone?"

"It's her fault anyway Spencer. She knows the rules here. "

She means her rules. The cheerbitches being the popular kids created a little game they play. They select a freshman and make him/her their _slave or plaything. _This year, they select my best friend, Kyla Woods. Students around here are afraid of the popular kids so if someone was chosen they immediately isolate the _plaything_. Even the principal and teachers turn their heads and do nothing because most of the popular kids came from powerful families.

I turn around and see a bottle of water sitting on a table. I grab it and pour the water on Madison's head. Her cheerbitches looked shock and disbelief as I empty the bottle.

"How dare you do that to me? Don't you know who the fuck you're messing with? I don't care if your Glen's sister. Nobody as in nobody does that to me"

"I'm so tired of the games you play Madison. I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, you should be." Madison lift her hand and was about to slap me. All I can do is just close my eyes waiting for her hand hitting my face but it didn't.

Suddenly someone throws a tennis ball and hit Madison right on her face. "OUCH OW" Another ball "OW" and another "What the hell?" and another, hitting a cheerbitch everytime.

"You'll pay for this Carlin" Madison and the cheerbitches run away to take cover as a million, no I mean like 20 or so balls rain down on them.

"Bye Madison." I hear Kyla laughing and I begin to laugh. "What the fuck?"

I look around to see who has balls to stand up to Madison. (Pun intended) I see no one, oh well. I turn to Kyla. "Are you alright Ky?" She's still laughing.

"I'm fine Spencer. What the hell was that?"

"Don't look at me. That wasn't me."

"Well duh. Anyway, let's get you cleaned up."

She takes my hand and leads me to the nearest bathroom. I dried myself up. I flip my phone and write Lily a message.

"Dear Lily, its Spence again Thank you for always worrying about me but I'm fine, actually I'm doing a lot better. I don't have problems. I'm having fun with my friends. Today is a good day."

"Dear Spencer, that's good to hear but I don't believe you don't have problems everybody does. I know this is a difficult time in your life and you're struggling, I just hope you don't overdo yourself. I'm worried but know that I'm always watching over you."

I can't help but smile as I stare at her words_. _

_I'm always watching over you._

**A/N: So, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ashley POV

"Ashley, where have you been?"

"I was out. Calm down, I'm here now, aren't I?

"Thank you so fucking much for gracing me with your goddamn presence. Can we go start now or do you still need to warm up?"

"No, I'm good. I can beat you with one hand behind my back, you know?"

"Ha. We'll see"

"Stop your yapping and serve. You got the ball, right?"

"What? Where are the new ones I brought you yesterday?"

"Something came up and I had to use them. Where's yours?"

"I had to use them too"

"Is it something kinky?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Seriously Aid, I don't. Go borrow one so I can beat your ass"

It's been a while since Aiden and I played tennis. This is the only sport I am good at. We played a couple of sets and I won, of course. I showered and changed. I was supposed to meet Aiden for lunch at the café of the clubhouse but I'm running late again.

"Wow, I didn't realize up until now that you're such a fucking diva"

"Shut up Aiden. Remember you're in my payroll so technically I'm your boss and I can fire your ass"

"Woo. sorry boss. So what's bothering you?"

"Why do you think something's bothering me?"

"You ask me to play tennis. We only play it when something's up. So what's up?"

I roll my eyes at my best friend. I hate it when he can easily read me like a book.

"Well, I can't seem to finish this song I'm writing and my producer in breathing down my neck"

"So what else is new? I know you too well and I know that's not the thing that's bothering you"

I stare at him and I struggle on telling him what's bothering me. Can I tell Aiden? Of course I can. He already knows my situation.

"Spencer"

"I knew it. It's always about that girl. I don't know why can't you just meet her? You're been infatuated no wait obsessed with this girl for 2 years now and you haven't even met her. Why are you so afraid of telling her who you are?"

"I honestly don't know. We have this connection and I know it's just virtual connection but still this is the longest relationship I ever had, if you want to call in a relationship. I'm just afraid that if she knew who I was and she'll reject me. I don't know if I can live with that kind of rejection"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're Ashley fucking Davies! You're a kick ass rocker chick! You won your first Grammy when you're only sixteen. Everyone in the world knows who you are"

"That's the problem. Everyone knows that version of me. Whenever they say my name, it always goes with drugs, sex and alcohol but that's not the real me not anymore. You know me Aiden the new me"

"I know Ash. You really turned your life around ever since, you know…"

"Yea I know ever since my dad died"

"It was really hard to watch you spiral down Ash I was so afraid that I was going to lose you"

"I know Aid but funny thing is that was the worst and best day of my life Aid"

Flashback

_I watch as the news on the television changed my life forever._

_"Raife Davies, Purple Venom lead singer, Rock N Roll hall of famer and legend died of a car crash. Witness believe…"_

_I turned it off. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I just want to drown myself in alcohol, fuck some pretty girl and forget everything, forget this moment, and forget this pain. I know it's a bad idea to be driving when I'm drunk but fuck it I honestly don't give a fuck anymore._

_When I woke up, I'm in the hospital. Fuck what just happened? Did I fall asleep on the wheel? Why does my body hurt? When I look down, my body was covered with bruises and my arm is in a cast. Ironically, my dad died no less than 24 hours in a car crash and me, her daughter, is involved in one._

_"Good morning Ashley. It's Katie Bell. Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?" Katie was my attorney, well my father's attorney._

_I turned and look at a short haired blonde middle aged woman standing beside my bed._

_"No, I don't. What happened? Did I hurt anyone?" my voice was crack and I was afraid of the answer she was about to give me._

_"Thankfully no but your car hit a tree and you're lucky you just got a couple of bruises and broken arm but"_

_"But what?"_

_"Since this is your second time for a DUI the court has ordered for community service and drug and alcohol counselling. I will schedule you with the best drug and alcohol counsellor in town, once you're out of this hospital you can begin to meet with him"_

_"That's what I need, another shrink" _

_"I know this is hard to hear especially with your dad passing away but I think it's a good idea to speak to someone even if its court appointed"_

_"Like I have any choice? When can I leave? I want to go home"_

_"Sure I'll arrange for your release today and I also came here to tell you there will be a memorial for your dad and the band wanted you to perform with them"_

_"I'll think about it" I close my eyes so she'll know I'm done talking. Katie took my hand and squeezes it lightly. She left in a few minutes._

_Once she left, I was left alone with nothing but my thoughts. I hate my dad. I hate him for leaving me. I hate my mom. I hate her for not loving me. I hate myself. I hate that I feel so weak and pathetic. I hate my life. I hate that I'm alone. I just want it to end. I want the pain to end. I cried I don't know how long. I cried until nothing is left. Until I feel numb._

_Someone knocked and I see an unfamiliar face smiled at me. His smile was warm and I can see he didn't pity me, the look on his eyes were sad. I can see he's real and sincere, I haven't met anyone like that for so long. He took my hand, it felt warm and caring. He looked at me and smiled. He's like the answer to my prayers, like an angel send to me to help me through this pain. I instantly felt a connection with him, I know he hasn't even said a word and I feel so safe with him. I closed my eyes and focus on only his hands on mine._

_My angel sat there for a few minutes, not uttering a word, not breaking the silence. I need it, I appreciate it, and I welcome it._

_After a few minutes, I broke the silence. "Hi I'm Ashley"_

_It was like he was waiting for me to talk, waiting patiently for me to be open up for him, not once pushing me._

_"Hi Ashley I'm here to help you, I'm your court appointed counsellor but I can be whoever you want me to be. I can be a friend who can listen, a friend who you can share everything, a friend who can guide and protect you. I can also be your enemy, someone to hate, someone to put all the blame. I can be that for you. I can be anyone you want. I want to be a protector, a mentor, a father?"_

_My angel said the sweetest words I have ever heard. His voice was gentle and kind. Soon he will be my guide, my mentor, the one who will give me strength, the one I can depend and lean on, the one who will save me. Hot tears fall on my cheeks as I nod at every word he said. _

_"My angel. My guardian angel" I said._

_"I don't know about that but you can call me, Arthur, Arthur Carlin"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ashley POV

"That day I lost my dad but gain another. He gave me something to hope for, to live for. He taught me to believe in myself, to love myself again"

"God Ash you're so cheesy sometimes"

I punch Aiden on the arm.

"And violent too. I was just kidding. So what are your plans, _Lily_?"

"Ew, don't call me that"

"You love it" He pinched my cheeks and laugh.

"You know, I really want to meet her, like actually talk to her but I can't"

"I'm wandering when did you exactly _'see'_ her?"

Flashback

_I feel so nervous sitting here at the waiting room, waiting for my very first session with my angel. I get up and pace around the room. Why do I feel nervous? It's not like I'm going to meet him the first time. He visited me every day when I was in the hospital. Sitting there staring at me waiting for me to open up which I immediately do. I don't normally do that to people I just met but something with Arthur Carlin brings it out._

_The door in his office opened up. "Come in Ashley. Stop pacing around, you're starting to leave marks on my carpet" He laughed. I smiled at him and with that instantly changed my mood._

_I step inside his office and look around. It's full of pictures of blonde children smiling. I'm assuming they're his children. I pick up a frame that captures my eye, in it Arthur is hugging the most beautiful blonde girl I have ever seen. Her smile was captivating. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. My heart is beating fast as I look at her eyes, at her smile, at her hair, at her._

_"That's my daughter, Spencer. She's a huge fan of yours"_

_I put the frame back to its place._

_ "Really?"_

_"Yea, I actually brought her your first album. She played on particular song over and over for a week. Reflection, I think? My wife and son were starting to get sick of it" I smiled as he reminisced. I sat down on a chair, a hard smile on my face._

_"It wouldn't be the first time someone got sick of me or my music"_

_He watched me as if I said something horrible. "Why do you do that Ashley? Why do you belittle yourself like that?"_

_"So it begins. You don't waste your time do you Mr Carlin? I've been to a few shrinks to see what you're trying to do"_

_"What am I trying to do Ashley? Aren't we friends? Can't we share things?"_

_"We are. I feel I can share everything with you. You make me feel safe"_

_"The feeling is mutual Ashley but you're avoiding my question?"_

_"What question?" I smirked_

_"Ok I'm going to ask again then. Why do you put yourself down?"_

_"I'm just saying how it is"_

_"Do you really believe that?"_

_"Then tell me Mr Carlin. If there's nothing wrong with me, why do people easily give up and leave me? Explain to me why I'm alone?"_

_"You're not alone and there's nothing wrong with you Ashley. If people can't see how talented, smart and witty you are it's their loss"_

_ "It's ok Mr Carlin. You don't have to say those kind words. I'm used to it. That's how it always is and will be"_

_"You don't have to get used to it, you know?"_

_What can I tell him? Do I tell him how pathetic my life is? How miserable my life has become? How lonely I am? How I can be successful and rich but don't have anyone to share it with. How I may be surrounded by people but still feel lonely and alone? I wouldn't, I shouldn't, No, I can't tell him. Silence was the only reply I can give until he broke it._

_"You kind of remind me of my daughter. I was worried about her. She used to be a loner, had no friends, she would lock herself inside her room and I know how she's been struggling in school and struggling to find herself. It all changed the day I brought her your album. She had someone to look up to, it inspire her to be herself and to accept who she is who she wanted to be. Your music, your words and you helped her to realize who she is. You changed her. You, Ashley Davies, meant something to someone"_

_Tears begin to fall as I try to absorb the kind words my angel has said to me. I can't describe how grateful I am for him, for her. Without me knowing, something inside me is building, is awakening, and is trying to be free, trying to push its way on the surface, trying to break free from the walls I created in my heart, in my soul, in me. Little do I know it was changing me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON.**

**Chapter 4**

Spencer POV

"Why did you do it Spence?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you stand up to Madison? Why did you help me?"

"My dad once told me to stand up for what I believe is right and I know that was the right thing to do. You're my best friend Ky. I can't just stand there and watch"

We're at my bedroom. Kyla smiled and jump of the bed to give me a warm hug.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"I don't know Spence. Maybe you and Madison will still be best friends and still be one of the cheerbitches"

"Bite your tongue Kyla" I punched Kyla playfully in the arm

"What happened to you guys anyways?"

Flashback

_"What the hell is wrong with you today Spencer? You're a half second late. Shake your ass" Madison put her hands on my hips and glides it. "Like this, see? Focus Spence. Now back to the top ladies"_

_I focus my eyes on the floor, embarrass to look around as I was holding up the routine. After a couple of rounds more, we finally nailed it._

_"That's it ladies. Take a break and be back before the game starts tonight" Madison turned and tugged on my wrist. "Come on, Spencer" We headed to the locker room followed by a few cheerleaders._

_"Did you see the new girl?"_

_"Yeah, I heard she's the daughter of two lesbians"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"No, shit"_

_"That's gross"_

_"I heard she hangs out with that dyke"_

_"Who?"_

_"Carmen Diaz"_

_"That's typical of her"_

_"Ew, are they dating or something?"_

_"That's dirty. Don't say that"_

_ "I don't care. Just as long as they stay away from us, right, Spencer?"_

_All this time I was just nodding my head. Agreeing to everything they are saying. I was afraid to disagree. I was a coward. I was a shamed. I hated myself for what I have become. Nobody will understand me. Everyone will hate me. All I can do is put on a façade and wish that nobody sees pass it, see who I was, who I am._

_Later, it was half time the King High Cobras is leading by 10 points. As we begin our haft time routine I see the school mascot jumping and cheering the crowd on. I laugh as the mascot does an impromptu break dance. The game ended. King High won by 15 points. Glen being the best player gets carried across the floor and cheered on by most people shaking his hand and patting his back. We headed to the shower room on the way there, Madison saw Glen talking to a short brunette girl. Glen was laughing at something the brunette said making Madison more jealous. As we got closer, Madison body checked the short brunette causing the short girl to fall back._

_"Sorry I didn't see you there"_

_"Be nice Madison" Glen said as he helped the short girl._

_"It's ok Glen. I better go" said the short brunette_

_"Bye" Madison smirked. "Let's go ladies" snapping her fingers and pointing to the locker room._

_I finished freshening up and changed. I walked to the parking lot and waited for Glen to finish. My dad will pick us up. I see Madison and a few cheerleaders in the parking lot. I joined them._

_"Hey Spencer"_

_"Are you waiting for Glen?"_

_"Yea, he said to wait for him here"_

_Madison turned her head and saw the short brunette from earlier._

_"Come on ladies. Let's have some fun"_

_I followed them and I stood behind Madison as she pushed the short brunette._

_"Stay away from Glen. He's mine"_

_"I didn't know he belonged to someone"_

_Madison step forward facing the short brunette face to face_

_"Don't mess with me, this is the last time I'll say it. Stay the hell away from Glen, you dirty ugly dyke" Madison pushed the short brunette again. The brunette falls on the floor. "Don't bother getting up, you belong there" She kicked the ground, sending dirt on the short brunette's face. Tears begin to cloud the brunette's eyes as she stayed still on the ground._

_"Kyla"_

_Carmen Diaz ran towards Kyla helping the short brunette up. "Are you alright?" She checked on the brunette. _

_"I'm fine"_

_Carmen turned to Madison ready to hit her but Kyla holds her back. "Let's just go, Carm"_

_"Listen to your girlfriend, dyke and go home" Madison growled_

_The two walked away before Carmen sends Madison a quick stare._

_"Madison, that wasn't nice"_

_"Spencer, she should know her place. Don't tell me your one of them?"_

_Everyone turned their heads and stared at me._

_"O..one of them? No, of course not"_

_"Thank god. We don't need another dyke here. Don't feel sorry of them, Spencer. They're like animals and they deserve to be treated like one"_

_Everyone nod and agreed to Madison. As I nodded along, I felt like I killed myself a little. Everyone said their good-byes and left me alone. I sat down and buried my face on my hands. I can't help myself and I cried. I didn't know how long I was there. Suddenly, I felt a hand rested on my shoulder. I lifted my head and was startled causing me to jump up holding my hand over my heart. The King High Cobra mascot stood in front of me._

_"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you. I saw you crying and come over" a voice came from the mascot_

_"It's alright" I sat down again. The mascot sat next to me._

_"Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"You can tell me. You can be honest with me"_

_I looked at the strange mascot thinking why not? Something in its gentle voice gave me strength to open up. _

_"I'm so confused and afraid"_

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"I'm afraid to be me"_

_"Why would you be afraid to be yourself?"_

_"Cause being me wouldn't be accepted, would be wrong and sinful, wouldn't be normal" I whispered the last words I said. I stared on the ground._

_The mascot place is furry hand on my shoulder._

_"People fear what they can't understand but not everyone thinks that way, you know? Some people may even surprise you, just give them a chance. All you can do is open up and be yourself. Be yourself, you owe it to you to be happy, to be free. Screw the closed minded pricks, you don't need them in your life anyway"_

_I stared the mascot in awe. "Nothings that simple"_

_"Well, nothings that complicated too. Just open up to the right people, you'll see"_

_"How can you be that all knowing and smart, hmmm cobra mascot?"_

_"Someone wise once told me true happiness is accepting yourself and…" The mascot was cut off by my dad._

_"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?" I shake my head as I stood up. The mascot followed soon after._

_"Spencer! Over here" I turned my head and see Glen waving me over to the car._

_"Well, that's my ride. Thanks for the talk smart cobra. I'll see you around" _

_"Yea, see you ummm around"_

_I waved good bye and left the mascot with my dad. I gave a quick final glance as I walked away and see them talking for a while before my dad followed me to the car. The next day I gather enough courage to tell my family I was gay._

_"It's about freaking time" Glen said. "I needed a proper wingman to pick up girls with"_

_"Spencer, whoever you are or will be I will accept you with all of my heart because I love you sunshine" _

_ "You guys knew before I did"_

_"Of course I knew baby sister. Your Barbies didn't want to date my G.I. Joes and you insisted they date each other" He laughed and hugged me._

_"Sunshine, you've had a crush on that Ashley Davies singer for so long and made me buy every poster she had. You even put it on the ceiling telling me you want her to be the last thing you see before you sleep and first thing you see when you wake up. If that's not gay, I don't know what is" He hugged both Glen and me tightly._

_Glen and my Dad accepted me right away but my mom had a hard time accepting it._

_The cobra mascot was right. All I need is to open up to the right people._

**A/N: Please favorite, follow and leave a review. I want to hear from you guys, I'm not sure if I'm doing okay with this story. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I will be posting new chapters 2 to 3 times per week. So stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Spencer POV

"Seriously, the cobra mascot did that?"

"Yes Kyla. I even looked for him but I was told that the regular mascot called in sick so I really don't know who that was and I really didn't have a chance to thank him properly"

"Then what happened next?"

"Well, as you know, the next day I quit the cheering squad, told Madison to fuck off and the rest is history"

"I remember, you were by yourself for the rest of the week and I found out what you did, so Carmen and I came over, properly introduced ourselves and we became good friends"

"Best of friends" I corrected her. "So, have you uhmm have you heard anything from Carmen?"

Rising an eyebrow, Kyla looked at me concerned. "Ohh, well, no… I mean, yea, I heard she's doing well and living in Chicago right now"

"That's good" I cannot hide the pain and sadness in my voice. Kyla immediately came over to my side and place an arm on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Spence? I'm sorry I brought up Carmen like that. I really put my foot in my mouth this time huh?"

"It's fine Kyla. I just miss her" I reached over for my phone and send Lily a message. It's like a muscle reflex whenever I feel happy or cheerful, I always send her a message. In this case, whenever I feel lonely or sad.

"I know what will cheer you up"

"I'm really not in the mood to watch Magic Mike now, Ky"

"What? What's wrong with a little Channing Tatum? Every time I watch that I feel a lot better"

"Oh my god Ky I think after you watch that you're a little bit hornier" She blushed and looked away. I laughed harder. "Besides, I'm gay remember? Tatum's hot but he doesn't do anything to my lady parts, if you know what I mean?"

"Eww Spencer" Kyla throws a pillow at me. "Ok fine so no to watching a movie? What are we going to do then?"

I pretend to think but I already made my mind up.

"God Spence, I hate to say this but you want to listen to Ashley Davies album, right?"

I clapped and nod at her.

"You're so predictable"

I switched the album to my favourite song. As it begins to play, I close my eyes and imagine her singing it to me.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

I wonder when she sings this sing who is she thinking about? Who is she thinking when she wrote this song? Who is she crazy for? I feel jealous to whoever has the heart of the sexy musician. I put my hand on my head to stop myself. Gosh, I'm such a silly fan girl right now. My thoughts were interrupted when Glen walked in the room.

"Spencer, can you keep that down? I'm trying to study"

"Study? Really, Glen? Give me a break. You're just watching porn or something"

Kyla was trying to hide a smile. Glen realizing Kyla was in the room turned pale.

"Uhhmmm, ahhhhh, just keep it down, ok?" He left before slamming the door.

Surprised by Glen's reaction, I turned to Kyla. "Oooo… Touchy" We burst out laughing.

"I wonder what it is like going to one of Ashley's concert. Have you gone to one, Spence?"

_Flashback_

_"I have a surprise for you sunshine but you have to close your eyes first"_

_I shut my eyes tightly._

_"Ok sunshine you can open them now"_

_My dad standing in front of me is holding two concert tickets. I shrieked and jumped up and down._

_"Oh my god dad Is this the memorial concert for Raife Davies? Ashley will be performing with purple venom. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity" I really wanted to see the concert and pay my respect to Ashley's dad but more so I want to be there for Ashley._

_"Yes sunshine the one and only" I looked at my dad in awe._

_"How did you get this? It's been sold out for weeks. It would have cost you a fortune"_

_"I have my connections. Don't you like it?"_

_I gave him a hug, burying my head on his chest. "Of course, I do. Thank you so much. You're awesome"_

_"If you like that so much, you're going to love this?" I lift my head to meet his eyes and raise my eyebrow._

_"There's more?"_

_He took something out of his back pocket and showed it to me. I couldn't contain my happiness as I saw the V.I.P backstage passes he held. That was the last thing I saw as I fainted._

_End of Flashback_

"You what?"

"Fainted, pass out, lost consciousness, black out, knock myself out"

"Ok, ok I get it. I don't believe you actually met _the_ Ashley Davies"

"Yea, well actually no, not exactly"

"What do you mean? You didn't get to meet her"

"Yea, I went to the concert with my dad but when we got backstage something came up and she had to leave all of a sudden. If it's worth something I got to see the back of her head like really up close"

"You're such a dork"

"Get out" I pulled Kyla up "Out" She was laughing all the way to my door. I shut my bedroom door and leaned on it and sighed. That concert was the best day of my life and I had to spend it with my dad. I walked over to my closet and took out a frame. Tears began to trace down my cheeks as I stared a photo of my dad and I when we were at the concert. I flipped it over and held the V.I.P. passes and tickets taped behind it. I held all of it closely to my chest as I sobbed heavily. I got my phone out.

"Dear Lily, had a good time hanging out with Kyla today until she got me to reminisce my relationship with Carmen and she also got me to recollect the good times I had with my dad. I really miss both of them"

My phone buzz and I read her message.

"Spencer, it's normal to miss them. It just means that you love them enough to miss them so. I'll be honest with you. It doesn't get any easier, no words can make this feeling of longing go away. Just remember I'm always here for you no matter what"

I stare at her reply. I will no longer be sad and depress. From now on, no matter what happens, I'll always have Lily.

Song:

Madonna - Crazy for you (This one's for you babe ;))

**A/N: I honestly don't know where this story is heading. My mind is so messed up. I'll apologize in advance if and when (and I'm pretty sure it will) it starts to get a little bit confusing. Just let me know, okay? Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ashley POV

Aiden and I are in the studio working at my latest album, I'm working and Aiden well he's just here to annoy me ok fine he's my personal bodyguard and physical trainer so technically he's working but I have to remind myself every now and then for that fact. We've been best friends for so long and when he asked me for a job, I couldn't say no.

I frowned at my phone as I read the message Spencer sent. I felt a little jealous and sad as I quickly replied. Being Lily is taking a toll in me and sometimes I can't separate being Lily and being me. Give me a fucking break ok? Lily's supposed to be a neutral person to Spencer. She needs someone to lean on for support but I am only human I can't help but let Ashley Davies feelings show. Using third person reference, God, I'm getting crazier by the minute. I sigh and place my hand up to my face. Aiden notices the change in my mood and he knows it has to do with Spencer.

"Ashley Davies the stalker. Has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?" He joked to try to change my mood but failed miserably. I grab the nearest thing (it happened to be a stapler) I can find and throw it at him which barely misses him. "Hey" He said as he dodged it. I tried to go back working on my music to keep my mind off Spencer but every now and then I take a quick glance on my phone to see if she replied. I'm getting tired of being just Lily to her. I want to meet her but something in me doesn't want to change anything, yet. I am such a coward. I sighed again.

Being my best friend, he knows my dilemma as he said "Stop! I'll help you meet her. All we need is a plan" Aiden place his hand on his chin and begins to pat his finger. It's kind of a funny look he got in his face as he tried really hard to think. I kinda feel sorry for him. Thinking and Aiden doesn't mix well.

"Well duh captain obvious. Like I haven't thought of that before" I hope he hears the sarcasm in my voice but it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't.

Suddenly, Aiden's eyes popped open like he's having a heart attack.

"What's wrong Aid?"

"Oh, oh, oh I have a plan but you need help and you won't like who" He said waving both his hands up.

"No, no, no, not again you know what happened the last time you had a _"plan"_ I had to wear that ridiculous thing all night. Hell to the N-O if you can't spell, that means no Aid"

"Come on Ash. Shut your trap for a second and just hear me out"

"Imma gonna regret this later but ok fine let's hear your "plan" but I swear if it involves me wearing, looking or being an idiot, I'm out you got it?" Aiden nod and smiled happily. I don't trust his face he got something up his sleeve. Ugh, be ready to look like an idiot, Ashley. Here I go again, third person reference. I am crazy. I laughed at myself and listen to Aiden's so called "plan". I can't help but feel my heart's beat fast. This might actually work. I look at Aiden in a brand new light like seeing a unicorn. It's surreal. Sometimes he surprises me in a good way.

I sighed. "Will it work?"

"You'll never know until you try"

"I'm nervous Aid"

"Don't be Ash I'll be right here. Don't you want to officially meet Spencer?"

"I do but do I really need to call _her_?" For Aiden's plan to work I need to call the least favourite person I know. I haven't talked to _her_ for so long. Just thinking about it makes me nervous and now I'm sweating bullets. That's just great!

"There's no other person who can help you but _her_"

"Ok, I'll do it. Go big or go home"

"No, go get the girl" Aiden hugged me. I can't contain the mix emotions I'm feeling. If Aiden's plan works, I'm going to meet Spencer. Will she be the same person when she talks with Lily? Will she be the same person Mr C talks about? or will she be a whole different person? All I can do is wonder. I'll find out once I meet her.

"Ok, but before we do this. I need to do something first"

"Call _her_?"

"Yeah that too but I have to do another thing"

"Well go on then pick up your phone and call _her._ I want to be here for that"

I picked another thing to throw it at him. He quickly stands up and run out the room.

"Ok, ok I'll leave. Geez, did I ever tell you you're so violent sometimes" He said before leaving.

I got my phone and stared at it. Building enough courage to call and ask a favour from _her_. I sighed as I got my phone. I dialled the number and hit call. "Here goes nothing" saying to no one in particular. Geez, Now I am talking to myself. I am officially lost my mind. Now I know what Aiden feels. I was snapped back to reality when I hear it rings. Ok maybe she's busy ok just another ring and if she doesn't pick up, I'll hang up. When I was about to hang up, she picks it up.

I hold my breath and said. "Hi"

"Hey" she reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Spencer POV

It's been a week since the tennis ball incident happened. Madison and her cheerbitches haven't bothered us since. I know that they won't let something like that pass and that they're planning something to get even. I honestly really don't care. They can do whatever they want to me, just as long as they don't bother Kyla.

"Spence, hurry up. Remember my stepsister will be arriving today. She will be picking us up so move your ass" slapping my behind

"Are you sure you're not gay Ky?" I looked at her and smirked.

"Sorry honey I don't swing that way and you know it. Come on she will be pissed if we keep her waiting too long"

"What? Who?"

"My stepsister. I told you she will be visiting because she has work in town. Let's go"

"Is that today? Ok ok I'm going as fast as I can Ky" I haven't met Kyla's stepsister. She doesn't talk about her that much. I wonder why?

"You are going to love her. She's pretty cool and you'll going to love who she works with" She smirked as if she knows a secret I didn't.

"Ok but can we stop by my locker real quick?"

"Fine but make it quick"

Kyla took a hold of my hand and she forcefully dragged me towards my locker. Wow someone a little excited. People stare as we walk by, they always do and on occasion we also hear whispers. I am used to being talked about at school I think it's because I was a cheerleader once or the fact that I came out a couple of years ago but Kyla's a little fragile. She's not use to being talked, stared at or even pointed at. She the daughter of a lesbian couple and people automatically assume she's gay too, well she's not. It also doesn't help that she's always hanging out with me. Spencer Carlin the school lesbian.

As we approach the quad, we see a group of people staring, whispering and some even laughing. When we got near, I see Madison talking to Mr Miller, the principal. She's crying and being comforted by the cheerbitches. Ugh it's gonna be one of those day, isn't it? I sighed as we approached them. The principal is angry and pointed at the locker behind her. I follow Mr Miller's finger and see the words FUCK YOU CHEERBITCHES written across the lockers. I couldn't hold down the laugh that escapes my lips. Who would do that? So I can shake their hands and give them a fucking medal.

"There she is. She did this" I see Madison pointing at my direction. "And she's even admiring her dirty work. Look Mr Miller look"

I look behind me to see who she's pointing at. Oh wait, is she pointing at me? Crap, she is pointing at me. Me. Why is she pointing at me? Why does she think I did this? I didn't do this. The look of confusion and surprise evident in my face is proof I didn't do this.

"Spencer Carlin, go to my office now" Fuck confusion turned to irate as I walk to Mr Miller.

"I didn't do this. It wasn't me. I wouldn't do something like this"

"It was her." Cheerbitch one said. I don't want to waste my time knowing their names. Well I do know their names during my time in the squad and I had to play nice but now they don't deserve any more of my time and effort.

"Yea Mr Miller she even poured water on Madison last week" Cheerbitch two

"And she hit us with a bunch of tennis balls too" cheerbitch three

"Yea you can still see the bruise she gave me. See" cheerbitch four lift her sleeve to expose a light bruise on her arm.

"OMG Madison that's a nice trick you taught them. Do they do anything else then talk bullshit oh wait don't talk too much guys your heads might explode" I said raising my voice.

"See Mr Miller she hates us. You should check her locker maybe there's proof there" Madison sobbing a bit. That bitch she's milking this for all its worth. I was so pissed at them for trying to pin this on me. Oh how I wish I was the one that did this so I can rub it in their faces. What am I saying? If I would do something like this I would do a lot worst. I am so furious right now. I balled my fist on my side suddenly I feel a hand over it holding me to place. I calm down a bit as I see Kyla trying to defend me.

"Mr Miller Spencer can't possibly do this because she was with me the whole time"

"Maybe you helped her" cheerbitch one pointed at Kyla. Oh hell no, they can pin this on me but pinning this on Kyla too. It was one thing to pick on me but picking on Kyla, that's just crossing the line. These bitches are going down. I was ready to hit the nearest cheerbitch but Kyla holds me back. Ugh!

"Let me go, Kyla" I'm going to teach them not to mess with us for good.

"They're not worth it Spencer" Kyla whisper in my ear.

Mr Miller reading the situation and trying not to escalate it further, He said "Ok Spencer I will give you the benefit of the doubt clearly without proof I can't tell who did this"

"Thank you Mr Miller"

"Now go Spencer. Everyone disperse now, go your merry way there is nothing here to see"

I feel everyone's eyes on me as I start to walk away and head to my locker which isn't that far, Kyla following not far behind. I slowly open my locker when I hear Kyla speak low enough that no one but me will hear.

"Who would do something like that? Who do you think it is?"

Suddenly two paint cans come flying out of my locker making me jump a few steps behind. "What the?" I shriek as everyone turn towards the sound I made. What the fuck? Where did this come from?

Mr Miller who was closed by picks up the cans. He barked "Spencer Kyla go to my office now"

I see Madison smirk and give me a small wave. Then it hit me, Shit that bitch planned all this and I stupidly played into her hands. I swear that bitch is the Satan's spawn. I have to admit she won this time. She got me really good but this will be the first and last time she'll pull this crap on me. Defeated, I grab Kyla's hand and stormed to Mr Miller's Office. Kyla and I sat across to Mr Miller's table. I turned to look at Kyla. She's more frightened than pissed. I take her hand and squeeze it lightly. Our eyes met and I smile to calm her down.

"It's fine Kyla. Worst comes to worst I'll tell them I did it alone" Her eyes wide with shock.

"I can't let you do that Spence I know you didn't do this. Madison and those fucking cheerbitches planned all of this and even planted that evidence in your locker"

"Shut up and trust me Ky" I know Kyla's parents are strict and she'll be grounded forever for a stunt like this. I'll take all the blame. I can't lose Kyla, if I do then I'll be alone.

Mr Miller enters the room and sits, turning his head to us. "Spencer, I can't believe you'll do something like this. I know it's been hard since your dad died but this I can't just let it pass"

What? I didn't do this and now he brings my dad up. What an asshole! I cross my arms and just stare at him. I look at Kyla who was sitting next to me and her face was exactly like mine.

A knock interrupted Mr Miller. "Come in"

"Sorry to disturb you but I was looking for my sister and they told me I can see her here" A lovely voice distract me. I turned my head and look at the most stunning woman I've ever seen. She was wearing a tight black jean and green tank top that shows off all her curves. Damn she's sexy.

Kyla punched my arm "Dude stop drooling, that's my sister" She whisper

"_Step_ sister" I emphasise. "You two are not exactly related" I whisper to Kyla

"That's not the point Spencer"

"Whatever. She is hot"

I wave my hand and ignore Kyla. I turned to admire the hot brunette once again. Her long straight brown hair touches her shoulder and her long bangs covers half of the black glasses she was wearing. She has this nerdy bookish look going on, that was so hot. She couldn't be a little older than me. I was checking her out from top to bottom and my eyes moved back up to catch her eyes. When my eyes meet with hers, she smiled then turned to look at Mr Miller but I can still see the crook of the smile she was having. Oh my god did she just see me checking her out? I turned my head to hide the embarrassing blush I know I was having.

"Oh come in come in"

"I'm John Miller the principal here and you are?" extending his hand to meet hers.

"Kyla's sister. Woods, Brooke Woods"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It made me happy that you guys enjoyed my crappy writing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN.**

**A/N: This is a long one guys. I have to make it up to you for not posting for days. Enjoy.**

Spencer POV

"Hello Mr Miller, nice to meet you" Her voice is angelic. I can't stop staring at her. She kinda looks familiar but I shrug it off my mind. I turn my focus on her ass. God, am I being such a perv? I can't help it, she has a sexy ass. I wonder how it feels like having it in my hands, squeezing it, caressing it. Images of her and me now play in my mind. Shucks, when did I become such a horn dog? My thoughts were cut off by Mr Miller.

"The pleasure is mine uhmm Mrs or Ms Woods?" I turn my head to look at Mr Miller. He has the biggest smile and I'm afraid his face will cut in half from smiling that hard. Oh my god is he flirting with her? I can't blame him because she is hot.

"It's just Ms. Woods but you can call me Brooke" Wait what? I quickly turn to look at Brooke and see her give him a brilliant smile in return. Is she flirting back? Ewww… I don't know what's grosser, her flirting back or her being straight? Mr Miller isn't that old and not that bad looking, if you're into that sort of stuff but now the images I was having of Brooke and me are replaced by images of Mr Miller and her. I fight the urge to vomit and shake the images off my mind.

"Ok _Brooke_ what brings you here?" The way he said her name was sickly sweet. Back the hell off. I saw her first. I gave Mr Miller the best 'I-saw-her-first-stop-hitting-with-my-girl' glare I can make. All I wanted to do is punch him to wipe the smile off of his face. Oh no did I just call her my girl? I feel like a schoolgirl having her first crush. I bury my face in my hands. What's happening to me?

"I am here to pick up the girls and I was wondering where they are. So I looked for them and was told to see them in your office" I look up and see her pointed at us than to him.

"Oh yes there was an incident today and the girls had something to do with it. I was about to tell them they're suspended when you came in" he sat down but not breaking his eye contact with her.

"It was a setup. We didn't do anything" I raise my voice as I stand up. Kyla looked surprise by my outburst. I look at Brooke and she gives me a 'shut-up-and-sit-down' look that I gladly comply.

"Oh John, can I call you John?" She IS flirting with him. She's really putting on the charm.

"Of course"

"John, suspension is a bit much don't you agree? Maybe we can arrange something to benefit both of us. Can we talk in private to discuss it further?"

WHAT? Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting? NO. NO. NO, fucking way I won't let it happen. I won't leave my future girlfriend alone with a perverted principal like Mr Miller. I rather be suspended then let her do this.

Mr Miller eyes popped open surprised as he thought the same thing I was thinking. Well, perverted minds think alike, what can I say? He cough to clear his throat then said "Girls, wait in the hallway for a minute as we _discuss_ the details further" he said suggestively. I am seriously going to kick his ass.

Brooke smiled sweetly at him then turned to Kyla and me. "Wait in the hall for a second girls, I'll be out in a while" She winked. Kyla stands up and puts me with her. No Kyla you're supposed to be on my side. Don't leave your step sister with a monster like Mr Miller. We don't know what he'll do to her.

Brooke gives Kyla a kiss on the forehead as we pass her and whisper to Kyla "Let me handle this, ok?" as I was standing there, staring at her, waiting for her to kiss me on the forehead too. Kyla tug on my wrist. "Come on Casanova" I look at Brooke with a longing expression. I extended my hand towards her as Kyla drag me out of the room.

"Nooooo…" I said. I see Brooke shake her head silently laughing. Come on Brooke you're killing me here. Don't do this.

Once outside, Kyla turned to me. "What am I going to do with you Spence?"

"We have to back inside. We can't let her do this" I fight Kyla trying to be free from the death grip she has on me. God, she's strong.

"We have to trust Brooke, she'll fix this"

"Why are you fine with this?" I shout at her disbelieving how Kyla is acting.

"With what?" Kyla look confuse.

"With your stepsister sleeping with the principal to keep us from being suspended" I cross my arm together and glare at her. Kyla burst out laughing putting her arm on her stomach. What? Did I miss something? I was about to ask what I missed but was cut off by the door opening. Brooke and Mr Miller step out. Brooke has a triumph look on her face but as for Mr Miller he looked like he just lost the lottery. Brooke winked at us and made my heart skip a beat. She's so hot. She turned to face Mr Miller and extended her hand to him. He smiled in return.

"Thank you so much for the assistance and consideration John. I look forward in working with you soon. I will contact you for the details later. Thank you again" shaking his hands longer than I liked.

"No problem Ms Woods. Looking forward in working with you and Ms Davies too" Well its back to Ms Woods now that's a good sign. Wait what? Did he just say Ms Davies? I look at Brooke who gives me a shy smile and I turn to Kyla who just looks straight ahead, avoiding my eyes.

"What did he just say?" I said louder than I wanted. Everyone went silent but Brooke broke it.

"Let's go girls" she said

We begin to walk towards the parking lot. The step sisters ignoring me and walking quickly as I fell behind. I couldn't wait any longer, I stop and said "What the fuck just happened? He said Ms Davies right? As in _the_ Ashley Davies? There aren't that many Davies that I know"

"Watch the language" Brooke stops with her back to me.

I drop my head down. "Sorry"

Kyla said talking to Brooke "Can we tell her now?"

"Not here, Kyla. I'll explain later"

"Tell me what?"

"It's a surprise. Something you're going to like but can you drop it for now?" Kyla said to me

"Fine but you have to tell me soon. You know me Ky, I'm not patient person"

Brooke hearing our conversation, sighs, turns to me and then reach out her hand. "We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Brooke Woods, Kyla's stepsister."

I take her hand, shake it and give it a light squeeze. "Spencer Carlin the best friend"

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, Spencer" Surprised, I turn to Kyla. She doesn't talk about her stepsister so much but she talks about me to her stepsister. I'm confused.

I said honestly "I would say the same but Kyla doesn't talk about you too much" With that, Kyla step on my foot. "Ouch" I turn to her. "Well, you don't" Brooke looks amuse by our antics.

"It's for a reason" I heard her mumbled. "And can you stop holding my sister's hand Spence"

I didn't even notice I was still holding it. Her hands are soft and warm. I'm reluctant in letting it go but once I did I miss it immediately. I focus my eyes on the ground to hide my embarrassing and blushing face.

We started to walk again and head towards the parking lot. We see Madison and her CB (cheerbitches) watching us. I couldn't help but say to her. "See you later Mads. Better luck next time but good try though" She looked pissed but remained silent. Kyla looked at them and smiled.

As we got closer, I see a few basketball jocks turn their heads. I assume they're checking out Kyla's sister. Annoyed, I walk beside Brooke to cover their view. I hear sounds of irritation and frustration from them. I smile a little on the inside. When we got to Brooke's black convertible Porsche, I turn towards Madison and see her jaw drop. All of them have the same expression on. I smile and give Madison a small wave good-bye.

Once inside the car, I heard Brooke say something but I'm busy writing a message to Lily to hear her.

_Dear Lily,_

_I had a bad day at school today. Kyla and I was about to be suspended for something we did not do. But rest assure everything's fine now. Brooke, Kyla's stepsister, helped us get out of it. I'm glad she came. I don't know what she promised Mr Miller though but I am a bit afraid to find out what the price I have to pay?_

_Spencer_

Kyla takes my phone from my hand. "Give it back Ky"

"Brooke is asking you something. You can message Lily later, she can wait" closing my phone and placing it in her bag. I desperately try to take it back but failed. I cross my arms and pouted.

"Lily? Who's that? You're girlfriend?" Is it me or did she sounded jealous? It can't be, can it? What am I thinking? Of course not, just wishful thinking.

Kyla laugh. "Sort of" she pause "Not exactly" Eyebrows raised, Brooke looked confused

"It's complicated" I said.

"Sounds like my relationship with my ex-girlfriend" I couldn't believe my ears. She's gay. Eat your heart out Mr Miller. I can't contain myself, I'm doing my happy dance in my mind. Brooke looks at me through the rear-view mirror then smiles. Why is she smiling? Crap, I didn't notice I am literally doing my happy dance in my seat. Yet again, I'm blushing and embarrassed as I sink in my seat.

Kyla rolls her eyes "You're creepy"

"She's cute" She admits shyly

"Creepy and Cute. I don't know what's worst"

"Whatever Kyla" I said. I haven't blush this much in my life. I feel my face getting redder. She thinks I'm cute. Self-high five. If I die now, I'll be a happy woman.

"So, you girls hungry? My treat"

I happily raise my hand, hoping for more time with my newly fond crush.

**A/N: So I lied, it's not that long. Sorry, forgive me? I'll upload another chapter tomorrow. Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN.**

**A/N: I am kinda having a writer's block now. I hope it's temporary. I'm having a lot of pressure on how Ashley and Spencer going to meet. Hope it plays out well. Come on brain don't fail me now ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Spencer POV

We entered this little cute diner and found a booth at the far end. I didn't catch the name though coz I am being distracted by how Brooke sways her behind. God, she's sexy. Is she into younger girls? I thought or more so I hoped. I have a little more hope coz she already thinks I'm cute. Wait, she thinks I'm cute, cute as in I am your sister's best friend adorable cute or cute as in potential girlfriend sexy cute? Ok play it cool. I have to show her that I may be younger but I'm way more mature for my age. Show her the serious cool side of me. How to play it cool? Hmmm… I slouch on my seat and place my elbow on the table. Play it C-O-O-L. I put on the sexiest eyes I can make, put my lips together and half pout half pucker. This is cool, right? I sway my head from left to right then up and down. Damn I can be cool. I am the epiphany of coolness. Work it Spence work it

Kyla looks at me confuse. "What the hell are you doing Spence? You look like you're having a seizure or something" Brooke turns and let out a small laugh. "Wipe that ridiculous expression on your face. You're so weird today" Kyla wave her hand across my face.

"Dammit Kyla" She is such a mood killer, the ultimate life ruiner. I cross my arms together and pouted. I look down on the table and pretend to look over the menu. I hate Kyla.

"Please watch the language"

"Hi I'm Nikki are you ladies ready to order?" We place our orders and the brunette waitress begins to walk away but turns to Brooke "Do I know you? You kind of look familiar" Nikki studies Brooke's face but Brooke shifts her glasses and look down on the table avoiding Nikki's eyes. "No, you don't but I do get that a lot" Nikki shrugs "Ok then I'll be back with your order" She walks way.

That's weird? I look at Kyla with a puzzled look and she returns it with the same expression. Come to think of it I had the same feeling the first time I saw Brooke, like I've seen her somewhere before. She looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it so I stare at her harder.

"Spence, stop staring. It's rude. Besides you're making Brooke uncomfortable" Kyla elbows me and whispers "And stop checking her out" I whisper back "Fine" Kyla the mood killer.

We sat there in awkward silence until Kyla breaks it "So sis, care to share how you got us out of being suspended?" Thank you Kyla being the mood killer actually helps, sometimes.

Brooke clears her throat "Well, you know who I work for, right?" Kyla nod

I disagree "No I don't. Am I missing something?"

"Can I be the one to tell Spence?" Kyla a little bit excited.

"You do the honour sis"

"Ok Spence, you're going to freak. Brooke works for Ashley Davies"

I stand up and shouts "Shut the hell up. No fucking way"

"Language, please"

"Sorry"

"Sit down Spence. You're making a scene" Kyla puts me down. "She not kidding, she really does work for her"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" hurt evident in my voice

"I just found out recently and had to promise my moms not to tell anyone"

Brooke cuts us off. "It's my fault actually. I'm not allowed to disclose the information. It's in my contract I'm not allowed to tell anyone not even to my family or else I will get sued. Ms Davies likes her privacy"

I look at Brooke in a whole new light. She's sexy, beautiful and has the world's best job ever. I think I just fell in love with her and now way out of my league

"So what did you promise Mr Miller?" Kyla said

"Ms Davies is finding ways to promote her new album. She asked me to scout out locations and ideas. So, I suggested she can do a school tour for her younger audience. I kindly ask Mr Miller if we can use your school and if we can build a small stage somewhere and I even promise him that Ms Davies will be dropping by beforehand to check the school out"

"And he agreed but what does he get in all this?" Kyla asks curiously

"Well I told him I've already met some local schools around and would gladly take it to them. I also told him that this kind of event will give the school a lot more revenue and attention with all the promotion we will be having, the school will also be mentioned and promoted. Meaning more money and more funds"

"Wicked" Kyla high five and Brooke happily received.

"But…" she continues

I knew there is a but there somewhere. Nothing is this good without any catch to it.

"But what?" Kyla and I holds our breath for what Brooke was about to say.

"But Mr Miller has a condition. He will agreed to it just as long as both of you are punished in a way"

"Punished? What do you mean punished?"

"Think of it as detention. After school, out of school detention"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need someone to help with moving stuff, picking out stuff and helping here and there. So you girls will have to go to the set with me. You have to help with setting up the stage, putting up poster and a lot of different things"

"Count us in" Kyla raises her hand

"You don't actually have a choice now do you? However I have a condition first" I knew it. It was good to be true.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Like I said Ms Davies likes her privacy. So no taking pictures, no Facebook, no Instragram, no Twitter, not a single form or kind of social media, understood?"

"So, is there any chance for us to meet Ashley?" I snap my head to look at Brooke. Please say yes please say yes I chanted.

She smiles and nods. "Of course"

Kyla is clapping and jumping out of her seat. I remained silent in all this. What is happening? Things are moving so fast for my mind to catch up. I will be in close proximity with Ashley Davies. Mr Miller thought it will be a form of punishment for me but this will be a dream come true. I couldn't wait to be able to meet Ashley. OMG I am actually gonna meet Ashley Davies. What the hell am I going to wear?

**A/N: You know the drill. Favorite, follow and review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Every one of them made me smile. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Ashley POV

_Flashback_

_I stare outside the window trying to distract myself for what I know is about to come. _

_"So Ashley, tell me about your life, your parents. You can tell me anything, whatever is in your mind." my gentle angel said._

_I knew it. Here we go again. I've been dreading this. I hate this touchy feeling emotion crap. I've perfected the art of being guarded. I've spent my life bottling up my emotions, putting up walls and keeping people at arm's length. Emotions make you weak and an unwelcome distraction. I have a reputation to uphold. Nobody said being a badass rocker chick is easy. I sigh loud enough for him to hear, letting him know that I'm uncomfortable._

_"Ok so sharing is still a sensitive topic. You're in a safe place Ashley. Nobody here will judge you. Whatever is said within these walls will be between you and me"_

_I keep staring out the window not willing to budge. I hate doing this to my gentle angel and I know he just wants to help but it's not easy for me to dare I say it SHARE. Mr Carlin has been trying to make me open up to him every day for the past couple of weeks now. Every single time he fails and every single time he shares something about his family instead, to maybe make me feel more comfortable and safe with him._

_"That's fine Ashley. I won't push you and if you still do not want to talk then listen yet again" He smiles. Eyebrow raise, I turn to look at him. He picks up a frame I was admiring the first time I was here. The picture of him and his daughter. "You know I've observed whenever you come here, I keep bringing up my family. I simply cannot stop myself from talking about them. I think I may be annoying you a bit now"_

_ "No you don't Mr C. I love hearing stories about you and your family" That's true. I love hearing wild stories about his family. Paula, the imperfect perfect mother, Glen the athletic older brother and Spencer, well Spencer I haven't decided what she is, yet. A normal loving family, the perfect family. Like a myth or legend, like they cannot possibly exist in this cruel world. It makes me envy and love them at the same time. Whenever he tells his stories, it makes me somewhat feel close to them. I sometimes pretend I'm one of them, pretend that I'm wanted, loved, cared, belonged. Yes, I'm pathetic. Ashley Davies, world famous rock princess, is pathetic. I know ironic, isn't it? I can buy anything I want but cannot buy the one and only thing I so desperately desire. Jennifer Lopez is right. Love doesn't cost a thing. Love. The only thing I do not have. _

_My angel stares at me, study every move I made. I tried harder to look uninterested and bored as I sat and look outside once again._

_"Yesterday, my daughter, Spencer told us she's gay" I snap my head to look at him so hard it hurt. "Honestly, I wasn't surprised. I knew she's gay for a long time now. I knew she has to come out to herself first before coming out to us" He laughed "My wife's in denial still but this morning while we're about to drive Glen and Spencer to school. Paula brought up the safe sex lecture and she said even if you're having sex with a girl you still need to practice safe sex" He laugh harder this time "Spencer felt embarrassed and she didn't want to hear it anymore and that's when she jumped out of the car"_

_"Oh my god she jumped out of a moving car? Is she ok?" I stood up_

_"Calm down Ashley. She's fine. We were near the school and I was slowing down but yes, the car was still moving when she jumped out" I sat down relieved by the news "But she rolled a few times though"_

_"She's insane. No offense Mr C" I laughed at the antics Spencer does._

_"None taken" He laughs louder "I would've jumped too if I was her. Paula prepared visual ads and even printed out illustrations. She sometimes tends to get intense and go a little overboard" I laugh out loud with him "I was happy though. She was making an effort in understanding Spencer more"_

_His laughter died and clears his throat "Anyway, the other night I was picking the kids up after the game. I saw Spencer crying alone in the parking lot but when I got nearer, I saw some mascot comforting her and giving her advice. I think that mascot has something to do with Spencer having the courage to accept who she is and to come out to us. I am very grateful and thankful for"_

_A buzz cuts Mr C off. A voice from the intercom said "Mr Carlin sorry to disturb you but you said to remind you of your appointment in the hospital"_

_"I apologize Ashley but I have to cut our meeting short"_

_"It's ok Mr C" I stand up and walk to the door_

_"Ashley one last thing though, practice what you preach"_

_I turn around confused. "What?"_

_"You should think about following your advice. Open up to the right people, ok? See you tomorrow" He winks_

_"How did you know?" I'm surprise and relive at the same time. I no longer need to lie to him but how can he know I went to see Spencer that night._

_"Next time maybe don't use your car"_

_I roll my eyes. Of course, my Porsche is very high profile and not very discreet. I have to think about that next time I do something like this. I smile at Mr C and said my good bye. Once I got in my car, I sigh and shake my head at what I did that night. Hearing the stories Mr C tells me every day made me decide to do it. I asked Aiden for advice and he told me to wear the stupid thing to disguise myself. My moment of weakness mixed with intrigue and desperation, I wanted so much to belong, to be loved. And so I pursued it, looked for it, chased it and so at that moment I found it._

"Ashley Hey Ashley" a hand waves in front of my face

"Yes?" I was snap back to reality. Damn was I day-dreaming again? I turn around to look at Aiden who's shaking his head in disapproval. I give him a sympathetic smile in return. "Are we done here?" I'm in the studio finishing the rest of my album which is not half way done by the rate I am going it will take a couple of weeks to finish.

"Yea, we are done for the day"

"Thank you"

I got my stuff, exit the building and walk towards my car. I'm in hurry and not letting Aiden catch up with me but once inside the vehicle, Aiden snaps at me. "Ashley what the hell is wrong with you lately?"

I snap at him "Everything Aid. Nothing seems to go right" I slam my hands on the steering wheel

"Come here" He tugs me into his muscular body, letting me rest my head on his chest "Everything's going to be alright Ash don't worry too much" he wraps his arms around me tighter

"Your plan didn't actually go so well Aiden"

"I know but it still worked, right? You are still going to meet her" He whispers softly in my ear "but are you sure you're ready for what you are about to do?" His voice full of concern

"Yea, I am sure"

"For the record, I think it's a bad idea. If Spencer finds out the truth, she might not forgive you for this. It's not too late to back out"

"Yea, I know but I really have to do this for me" I said the last few words softly. I have my reasons. At this moment, I know deep down I am doing what is right for me, for us. Meeting Spencer will be the easy part what will follow next will be the toughest and most difficult thing I have to do. Making her fall in love with me, that's easy right?

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Leave a review, follow and favourite. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN.**

**A/N: Well looks whose back. Who missed me? Sorry about that, my work kind of got in the way and to top it all of I got sick and was rushed to the hospital. Anyway, I am okay now and feeling much better. Hopefully will continue on uploading more chapters for your enjoyment ;) **

**Chapter 11**

Ashley POV

I look around the all familiar room. The trophy room as I call it, Aiden likes calling it The Davies Ego Booster or THE DEB, filled with all my awards, albums, pictures and stuff from concerts. I've spend numerous times in this room, writing my music, finding inspiration or sometimes I just stay here to think. Like right now, I feel kind of nostalgic as I trace my fingers across the glass as I glance upon my priced possession.

_Flashback_

_"I've got something for you Ashley"_

_Like a kid on Christmas day, I was excited for what my angel has for me. It's been a long time since someone gave me something without asking anything in return. Yes, that's how my life has been. Being a rock star, people just want something from me. They take what they can get and sad to say, I'm used to it. Adapt or die. That's what I've learn in this industry._

_Mr Carlin reached underneath his table and handed me an old guitar. It was worn out and looked kind of broken. He happily handed it to me. I turned to him and gave him a puzzled look._

_"Oh wow, I don't know what to say Mr C… uhm thank you I guess" I strum my fingers across. It was out of tune. I strum a little more adjusting it and putting it on tune._

_He laughed and shook his head. "Don't get too excited" He mockingly said "I know it's not much Ashley but this is my old guitar" I was surprised. I didn't peg Mr C as a musician. "This old thing has been lying around the house for ages. Spencer asked me to teach her but god knows my daughter has no music gene in her and I remember you once told me you haven't tried writing a song for so long so I want you to have this. I know it's not much but I really hope this can help you write again"_

_"Thank you so much Mr C. you don't know how much this means to me" I hold the old guitar protectively closer to my body._

_"I'm glad you like it. Maybe someday you'll write something for me"_

_End of Flashback_

I unlock the glass case holding my precious guitar. I trace the circular yellow sticker I put across it. I strum and played a few notes. It still played beautifully. No matter how worn out and broken looking this guitar is, it still produce beautiful music. I sat down the nearest chair I can find. I played a few notes. I started to sing.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I've been working on this song for quite a while now but I seem to not be about to finish it. Someone clapping stops me from playing the unfinished song. Tears run down my cheeks, I didn't even realize I was crying. I wipe the tears out with my sleeves.

"That was beautiful Ash" Aiden sat next to me as he puts his arms around me

"Too bad I didn't had the chance to play it for him"

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter. I got no excuse for it and I don't plan on making up an excuse. It's so unforgivable I know. I promise I will make it up for ya'll. I will upload another chapter later, ok? So retract those claws now :)**

Lynettecullen: Thank you so much for posting a review for every chapter. I have to agree with you on wishing to be about to read between the lines better. I'm glad you like my story.

gina: Sorry for making you wait too long. But I am back now. YEY

dragonspirit: what meeting? Haha don't worry they will meet soon, maybe next chapter. Let's see.

GoMe: I cannot and will not promise anything. Fine, stop pulling my leg, ok? I promise I will be kind to the girls *fingers crossed*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN.**

**A/N: As promised, the second chapter today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Spencer POV

Today is the day. I wake up cheery on a beautiful Saturday morning for the first time. I literally hop of the right side of the bed. I wanted so bad to burst out singing so fuck it I did. I sing out loud and dance my merry way around my bedroom, open the window, peek out and sing out loud as much as I can. If I were in a Disney film birds and animals will be flocking around me, singing and dancing. If I were in a movie, people will be chorography dancing around me, confetti will be raining down and fireworks in the background. I spread my arms and start to twirl around in place, smiling until my face hurts.

Bam, my bedroom door flies open. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SPENCE!" Glen burst in my bedroom. His hair all messed up and he clearly just woke up by the look he has on his face. "God, can't you be normal for just one day? Is that too much to ask?" He left my room as quickly as he arrived.

So apparently I am not in a movie or a Disney film. I sigh and said out loud "Welcome to my life, please enjoy your stay" I quickly and quietly get ready. Today, Kyla and I will be going to work with Brooke. It doesn't suppose to start until Monday but I asked if we can come today for us to be more familiarized with what to do sooner. Yeah whatever you caught me. I just wanted to meet Ashley Davies. Sue me! My beautiful Brooke agreed instantly and didn't suspect anything but Kyla gave me an all knowing look.

That is why I am so cheery today. Imma gonna meet my idol today! Imma gonna meet the Ashley Davies! Imma gonna puke! Oh my god. I hurry to the bathroom and just in time too. Phew and eww. I've got to calm myself. This is no time to spaz out. Get a grip Spence. I take a bath, put some deodorant on, pick out a cute outfit and walk next neighbour wait for Brooke and Kyla. They happily greet me at the door. Easy Spencer Just smile. Not that much though. You don't want to scare anyone. A natural smile. A simple smile. Yes, That's it. Good girl. I turn to Kyla and Brooke as I put on the best smile I have. Eyes wide open, teeth out and then cue the head tilt.

Brooke snort a laugh and then turns away. Still laughing, she taps Kyla on the shoulder and ushering Kyla's attention towards me. She turns, laughs and points at me.

"What?" I said. Kyla couldn't say any words as she laughs hard at me. "Come on Kyla. What's funny? Is it my smiling face?" I made my smiling face again and she laughs harder this time. She's turning purple as how hard she is laughing. Water drops on her eyes as she continued on laughing.

Brooke finally takes pity on me, turns and said. "There is something on your teeth Spence" She gestures on her teeth to let me know which part.

Oh my god. I just wish the earth will open up and swallow me, like literally I wish the ground will just open up and swallow me right now. I pretend to melt down and fall on the ground. I lay there on the ground waiting for it to open and swallow me which it didn't. Thank you very much world. As I lay there I try nonchalantly to remove the thing off my teeth as I sob tearless cries.

Kyla stops laughing and reach out her hand to try to help me up "Come on Spence, shit happens" She smiles "Thankfully we haven't left yet and only Brooke and I saw that"

"That doesn't make me feel better" I slap her hand away and usher her to move closer as I try to whisper something in her ear. "You may not believe this but I actually like your sister. I think she's hot and now I've embarrassed myself in front of her twice now"

"I know" she whispers back "You're not actually trying to hide it all too well" She reached out her hand again and this time I let her help me up "And for the record, you embarrassed yourself in front of Brooke thrice now"

I turn to Kyla "That's not helping"

"Ready to go ladies?" Brooke said

The ride to the studio was uneventful. Not counting the quick glances I receive from Brooke on the rear-view mirror. Every time she does I feel my heart skip a beat. We arrived and are greeted by a tall and muscular man I think is in the same age as Brooke.

"Hi beautiful ladies" He said as we got out of the car. "Well hello there. May I?" He turns to help Kyla out of the car. Kyla blushed and giggled. I simply just rolled my eyes. Brooke sees the man checking out Kyla.

"Oh hell no Aiden Hands off. That's my sister" She moved between Kyla and the man I'm assuming is Aiden, shoving him backwards.

"Wooo easy there Brooke. I wouldn't dream of hitting on your sister" Brooke believed him and starts to walk in the building. Once her back turned, I see Aiden winked at Kyla which Kyla blush immensely. "Oh brother" I grab and tug on Kyla's arm trying to catch up on Brooke. I turned at Aiden and stick my tongue out. I know real mature.

"Hi I'm Aiden Dennison personal bodyguard and physical trainer of Ms Davies" He extended his hand

"Kyla Woods, high school student and Brooke's little sister" Kyla was about to take Aiden's hand but I took it instead. I shook and gripped it as hard as I can. "OW, nice grip you got there…." Aiden is waiting for me to say my name which I gladly gave.

"Spencer Carlin, Kyla's best friend and you're worst nightmare" I glare at him. He stopped walking and took it in and looked hard at me. "What?" I said, stopping as well. He shook his head and continued walking "Nothing. Pleasure to finally meet you Spencer Carlin" I see Brooke gave Aiden a reassuring look and gave him a small smile like they know I secret I don't. I shrug it off and continued to follow her. Brooke led us inside what looks like a dressing room follow by Aiden not far behind.

"Ok so first off. Welcome to Ashley Davies' Team. Here we work on behind the scene stuff for her concert. I'll let you handle some stuff nothing big. I need one of you to pile these posters, bind them and put it over there" Brooke pointed at a bunch of posters scattered around. "So no takers?" I turn to look at Kyla and she's got her full attention at Aiden who keeps smiling sweetly at her. I rolled my eyes and raise my hand. "Fine I'll do it."

"Sweet" Aiden rubbed his hands together "Brooke I need someone to help me out with carrying some stuff out of the van"

"I'll help you" Kyla happily raised her hand. Aiden looked happy and accomplished.

"Fine. Just go" Brooke looked annoyed but let them go. Kyla and Aiden starts to leave until Brooke said "Keep your hands to yourself Aid. I'll be watching" Brooke and I are left alone in the room. I start to work on piling the posters and tying them up.

"I'll get us something to drink. Do you want something?"

"Juice will be great"

She left and a minute later is back with the refreshments. She starts helping me with the posters. We have an awkward moment when we reached to grab the same poster and our hands accidently touched. My hand lingers on top of hers longer than I liked. She smiled sweetly at me and I hesitantly let go of her hand. I turn to hide my blush and curse at myself for feeling like a complete tool.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" She broke the silence.

"Anything"

"I was asked to make a video of the behind the scenes for Ashley's music video. Can you do that for me? Can you make some random clippings around the studio for me? I have to leave soon so can I count on you on doing this? It doesn't matter what you film, just go around and capture anything you like"

"I'll be glad to do it" Of course I'll do it. I get to go around the studio and just film. I can snoop around and maybe see Ashley in her dressing room. Ashley changing. Ashley naked. Oh spencer don't go there. Oh wait I just did. Ashley changing in your dressing room, naked.

Brooke hands me a camera and said good luck to me. Once she left, I looked down on the thing in my hand and I said. "Let's go have some fun"

**A/N: So next chapter will be the long awaited "meeting" I hope I can give it justice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN.**

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen let me present to you the writer's block. Yes, I am getting a bad case of it or maybe the pressure of writing the "meeting" got the best of me. I really do not know the difference. I am really nervous on how it will all go down and the pressure is getting to me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I really tried to give it justice. Don't forget to leave a review, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 13**

Spencer POV

I roam around the studio for quite a bit. Filming everything and anything I see. I feel like a kid in Disneyland for the first time, giggling as I sneak around. I search for Kyla and Aiden hoping for someone familiar face I can film. I hide behind pillars of what looked like huge stoplights to film an unexpected couple making out behind it, an employee loitering around the buffet table while picking his nose, gossiping make-up artists around their stations and someone sleeping in the DJ booth. Pumped with adrenaline, I continue sneaking around different areas looking for something more interesting. Hoping and wishing I bump into Ashley. I wish Brooke was here to show me around.

At the far end of a long hallway, I stumble upon a door which said 'Authorized Personnel Only' underneath it a paper taped added the words 'Be warned you are about to enter THE D.E.B.'. I approach it with caution, looking around if someone may see me sneak in. Armed with my trusty camera, I mean Brooke's trusty camera I enter the well lit room, rows and rows of awards covered by a thick glass wall. The room was empty. I place the camera down on a chair and admire the pictures and items around. I slowly walk around and my attention was captured by an old guitar placed in the middle on the room. A stoplight brilliantly lit the familiar looking guitar. I've seen this guitar before. Where have I seen this before?

I slowly approach it and cannot help my hands touch it. I took it out of its holding and moved it closer to my face to examine it clearly. A yellow circular sticker that looked like an angel's halo was the only new thing on it however I remember every bump and scratch on it. I definitely had seen this guitar before. This is definitely my Father's guitar. I distinctly remember asking him to teach me to play it one time. But what is it doing here? I shake my head. No, it cannot possibly be the same guitar. The company making this guitar made thousand maybe millions of the exact same model. Random possibilities swim through my mind for an explanation. Every one bizarre than the next.

Suddenly a voice interrupted me "What are you doing here? The sign clearly said Authorized Personnel Only" An irate voice startled me causing me to drop the thing on my hand. An ear splitting crash broke out as the wooden guitar met the hard concrete floor. I slowly turn around to meet the owner of the voice that startled me.

Blue met brown.

I jumped in place as Ashley Davies stood in front of me. We stared for a while but she broke our eye contact as she glance down the object on the floor. I see her eyes started to water as her hard made a fist and started to shake immensely. I didn't have enough courage to turn around and look at the guitar on the floor. By the look on Ashley's face I can only assume the guitar had broken to pieces. I just stared and watch her as I shake in fear. I can only hear myself swallow hard as she pants heavily.

I built enough courage as I speak out "I am incredibly sorry. I'll replace" by I was cut off by her screaming

"Sorry is not good enough. You can't possibly replace something so valuable" Her scream echoed around the room and made me jump backwards causing another ear splitting crunch as my foot found the broken object on the floor.

I see her closed her eyes as she shake harder this time. Two people bust in the door surprising me yet again causing my other foot yes you guessed it to crush the guitar. If I can only smack myself behind the head, I will numerous times now. I looked at the two new people in the room and shoot them a pleading look. Kyla and Aiden looked between me, Ashley and down on the former guitar. Aiden moved immediately to Ashley who has her eyes still closed and wrap his arms around her. Kyla help me pull the guitar off on me.

"I think you better leave" Aiden broke the silence "Go now"

"Come on Spence let's wait for Brooke outside"

Kyla took my hand in hers and lead me outside. I quickly glance back to look at Ashley who sob on Aiden's shoulders. Her eyes finally opened and fall on me and if looks can kill. She would have killed me then and there.

**A/N: No, okay. I'm sorry. I suck. I'm a terrible person. What more do you want me to say?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN.**

**A/N: I couldn't let you wait too long. So here's the next chapter. Don't worry your pretty little heads, trust me guys that needed to be done for my storyline. The girls will be alright but not just yet. I honestly think they have a long way to go but I have to reassure you, I am Spashley all the way, 'kay?**

**Chapter 14**

Spencer POV

All I feel is Kyla's hand on mine as she drags me out to the hallway. I can hear faint screaming from the room we just left. Words like calm down, cannot be fixed, irreplaceable echo through the long hallway. I feel so numb, I feel nothing so I stop and close my eyes to recall the unfortunate events that previously occur. As I recollect all I see is Ashley's heated glare pierce through me. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with so much hate. I've never seen anyone glare at me like that before. I quiver in fear, my breathing intensify as I gasp for air. Holding my crest hard, I drop to the floor bring Kyla with me. She wraps her slender arms around me whispering comforting words. No words can comfort me right now. I bury my face on my hands how can I be such a pathetic and awkward person? That is not me, it will not be me. I promise to myself right here and now. I will change. I cannot be this person anymore, I will not be this person.

I cannot stop my body from shaking. Kyla holds me tighter and closer to steady my quivering body. It felt like we sat there forever, we didn't even hear Aiden approached us. He sits next to me and I felt his hands on my shoulder and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

"If you're ready, she needs to see you" I look up at him fear all across my face as I shake my head.

"No, I can't face her. Not like this" Aiden was about to say something but Kyla gives him a disapproving look. She took my hand again and helps me get up.

"Let's go wash up first and then we decide if you still want to see her" Aiden starts to join us but Kyla said "Alone" That stopped him "Ok I'll be here if you need me" He said.

I simply nod my head as Kyla guides me towards the washroom. Once there, I immediately splash water on my face. I look down at my still shaking hands. I close my eyes, embarrassed as I said to Kyla "I think I wetted myself a bit"

"Oh Spence come here" She pulls me in a tight embrace "Everything will be alright. I'm here, don't be scared. If I can find Brooke she can fix this, okay? Just calm down" She looks at me from top to bottom "You're alright, you look good"

I nod in approval. "Thanks Kyla"

"Are you ready to see her? I'll be right beside you if you want?"

"Ok but can you give me a minute alone?" She nod and left without another word

I pull out my phone. I start to compose a quick message to Lily. I really need her right now. I need her kind and gentle words to soothe me, to steady my beating heart, to stop my quivering body, to subside my fear. I need Lily more than anyone. I know only she can help me. Only her words matter. Only she matters.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I am in problem right now. I did a terrible and unforgiveable thing but I didn't mean to do it I swear. I am really terrified of facing the person I hurt. What am I going to do? I am totally and utterly lost. I need you._

_From: Spencer_

I patiently wait for her reply. I never needed her like this before, even when my dad died but now I desperately need her.

.

.

.

Where is she? She normally instantly replies.

.

.

.

I sigh

.

.

.

Kyla stands next to me. "You're been staring at your phone for 15 minutes now Spence. Are you alright?"

Has it been 15 minutes? I stare at my phone once again. Maybe she's busy or something. I have to do this on my own then. I inhale heavily. "I'm ready. The sooner, the better"

I literally drag my feet across the long hallway. I stop and stare at the door in front of me, building up enough courage to push it and face her. I read and re read the sign once again 'be warned you are about to enter the D.E.B' why didn't I listen? The sign clearly warned me. I sigh as I push the door wide open, feeling Kyla's presence behind me. I see Ashley sitting down with her back to me, her head is down staring at something on her lap. Aiden is sitting beside her, whispering to her. I walk up closer to them letting our presence known. Aiden is the first one who notices us. He stands up and pats Ashley on the shoulders.

Ashley stands up, turning to face me holding the broken guitar on her hands. Her jaw is tight, her lips form a hard line and her eyes damn her eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown. If only she wasn't glaring at me hard, I could lose myself in them.

I stand up straight as my body tense up "Hi my name is Spencer Carlin. I'm sorry for breaking your guitar. I'm only a student so I don't have money to pay for it" my voice crack "I'm really sorry" I drop my head down gesturing that I was ashamed.

A small laugh escapes her lips, I look up and see her running her fingers through her wavy hair. "You seem like an honest girl, a little bit clumsy though" I drop my head once again "You say you don't have money, you poor thing. I guess there's nothing we can do about it" I snap my head up, shocked by the words she just said. I can't believe it. I give her a huge smile. Ashley Davies, my idol for so long, has gained my respect in a whole new level. I stare at her astonish by her kindness and beauty. I haven't had time to appreciate how beautiful she is but now I can. I checked her out from top to bottom. Thanking my lucky stars that I am standing in front of her.

"Is that what you thought I'd say? People are not that nice in the real world, stupid girl"

Hold on. What'd she say?

"You broke something that is irreplaceable. Something that's very important to me. I cannot simply let it pass because you are poor"

Wait, what? Come again.

"If you don't have money then pay with your body"

My jaw drops on the floor. I turn to Kyla and Aiden, both of them have the exact same look. What does she mean by that? Pay with my body? Does she mean? No, she can't. Impossible. That is not going to happen. Before I know it, I'm being hustle over her shoulder. Oh my god she is strong. She starts to walk away from Kyla and Aiden. I extend my hand towards Kyla, trying to reach her. Both of them shock and surprise, not moving and standing still staring at me and Ashley.

"That's how it is" I heard her say while carrying me out the door.

"Stop messing around Ashley" I heard Aiden shout

Kyla snapping out of her trance "What do you mean that's how it is? I don't care who you are but I will not let this happen. I will tell Spencer's parents, my parents, and even Brooke. I will tell everyone"

Ashley stops and turns to Kyla and Aiden "This has nothing to do with you, Aiden, Spencer's parents, your parents, Brooke or anyone. This is between Spencer and me"

Ashley continues to walk. I tried harder and extended my arms further. All that is left for me to do is plead to Kyla and Aiden as Ashley walks out of the room carrying me with her. I know that this is not the time to be joking around but I couldn't help myself as I place my hand over my heart and address Kyla and Aiden with my final parting words "To you my kind beloved friends, know that I have no regrets. I just want to say that my heart remained pure and beautiful until the very end. Please spread that on to the others" I said my last words longer and with that, we were out the door.

**A/N: Relax, it's not what you think, you dirty little birds hahaha**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

**Chapter 15**

Spencer POV

"Hmmmm oh god that feels so good" I heard her moan. I roll my eyes and continue what I was doing. I've never done this before but from the way she moans, I know I was doing something right.

Apply a little pressure here "Harder"

Continue the perfect rhythm "That's it"

Let my fingers do their magic "Ohhhhh"

Maybe use my thumb a bit "There"

I stop for a moment to reach over and take some more lotion "Did I tell you to stop, poor servant girl?" I roll my eyes as I went back on massaging her shoulder.

"So I see. This is what you meant by paying with her body" Aiden sat across from Ashley helping Kyla work on some posters on the floor. Kyla simply shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Wait, I shouldn't agree to this. I'm pretty sure you've got people to do this type of things for you" I complained but never stopping from massaging her.

"Shut it servant girl. You're not in a position to complain"

"Brooke gave me an important job too, you know. I cannot simply drop it and massage you all day"

"Don't talk back to me" She turns and stares at me "And if you're done with my shoulders. You can start with my feet next" She gestures towards her feet and wiggle them around. If I wasn't in this horrible situation, I would think she has cute feet. I roll my eyes at what I thought. This is not the place and time to be infatuated with her.

"And oh by the way, my name is Ashley Davies. You can call me Ms Davies or master. Whatever you prefer" I grind my teeth together as I balled my fist shaking them in fury.

Damn it and to think I idolized this girl and I was so freaking excited to meet her. Oh how funny how the world change. I thought of Lily, wondering if she already replied to my previous message. Maybe something bad happened to her, maybe she is in the hospital, maybe she lost her phone, maybe she needs my help and I'm too strung up in my own problems to notice she needs me.

"Can I take a break for a minute, _Ms Davies_? I just want to check my phone" I asked Ashley thinking she will get mad if I didn't ask permission first.

"Fine but make it quick servant girl"

"Thank you…" I said but she snap at me. Knowing clearly well what she wanted to hear "_Ms Davies_" She waves her hand letting me know that it was okay to leave. I sit next to Kyla as I pull out my phone. Kyla gives me a small smile and I returned.

No messages.

She hasn't reply yet. I wonder what happened to Lily. I begin to worry more.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Where are you? Why haven't you replied yet? I am getting worried. My problem got worse and now I'm stuck on doing errands to some arrogant musician. Want to know why I agreed doing it? I can't pay for the guitar I broke, so like it or not I'll be working to repay her_

I was cut off by Ashley "Your minute is up. Get back to work servant girl"

"Can you give me another minute Ms Davies?" I didn't wait for her to reply "Thank you" I look over my shoulder and see Ashley standing behind me trying to sneak a peek at the message I wrote. I didn't want to argue with her further, so I decided to let her. I need to finish my message to Lily. I look down on the unfinished message. I hit delete and clear the entire message. If Lily has serious problems far worse than mine. I don't want to burden her any longer with mine than I need to be. With a few hit on the buttons, I read it over and felt satisfy with the message so I hit send.

**Ashley POV**

I should feel happy. I should feel over the moon and back. I should feel like I'm in cloud nine but I don't. I finally get to meet Spencer but at what cost. I can't believe I lost my beloved guitar but I believe everything happens for a reason. Besides, I have Spencer now. I just feel sad and guilty for the way I've been treating her but I have my reasons so I have to suck it up. I have to keep in mind I am doing these for me, for us. But nowadays, I don't want to admit it but I think Aiden was right. Eww I will not live in a world that Aiden is right. I will not. I checked my phone and read the message she just sent me. I frown as I read it. I thought she can be honest with Lily and not hide things like this. It makes me sad that she had to change the message and hide the fact she is miserable. What was she thinking? I clearly saw the previous message she wrote. I didn't hide the fact I was looking over her shoulder trying to look on her phone.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Hoping you're doing fine. Don't worry about me, the person I hurt turned out to be nice and I've been invited to work for her. Surprisingly, it's actually fun and I'm beginning to love it._

_Thanks always,_

_Spencer_

I read it again. I sigh. I look over and see Aiden, Spencer and Kyla working on the floor. I bury the longing feeling to just come up to her and tell the truth but I can't. Not now.

"Hey servant girl, can you get me something to drink? My throat is getting a little dry"

Kyla stops Spencer from standing up instead she stands up "I'll get it _Ms Davies_" She said my name with vile and disgust.

Aiden stands up with her "I'll help you" I shot Aiden a stare but he shrugged it off.

They left my dressing room. Leaving me and Spencer alone for the first time, I cleared my throat "Umm, i-if you're tired, you and Kyla can leave once she returns" She looks surprised by my sudden kindness and she stares at me with awe. She looks like she wanted to say something but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ms Davies, a package arrived for you" The delivery man came in carrying a huge bouquet of white lilies. "Can you please sign here?"

I sign my complete name on the dotted line. The Delivery man checked it and read it out loud "Thank you Miss Ashley B. Davies. So where can I put these?"

"You can put it on the table" I pointed the way.

Curious, Spencer turns to me "I didn't know your middle name started with a B. What does it stand for?"

"Bitch and now be quiet, servant girl"

"Bitch, you got that right" She softly mumbled but I can still hear her. Her attention now on the white lilies on the table, she stands up and admires it up close.

"This is my favourite flower" I watch her every move as she starts to smell every petal "It is also the same name as someone who's very important to me" She touch every flower on the vase "Lily"

I blush a bit, not letting her see my red face. She continues "She's always watching over me from a distance but she cheers me on with encouraging words. No matter what, she comes to rescue me whenever I'm in trouble" I see her face blush a bit and it makes me blush harder.

"Lily, seriously? How old is she? 60?" I clear my throat "Who is she? Is she someone from your imagination?"

"NO" Spencer's body tensed up "That's her nickname. That's what my Dad told me, she's one of his friends. He died a year ago"

"Oh I am sorry to hear that"

She shrug it off "I've never actually met her and I don't know what she looks like" She turns to me and gives me a smirk as her face red with rage "At least I'm sure that she's not as arrogant and a big headed bitch like you" Just then Kyla and Aiden appeared at the door, looked between us. Spencer dashes out the door, grabbing Kyla by the arm "Excuse me, if we are done here. Kyla and I will be going home"

**A/N: Yey, I finally able to update this story. Sorry for the wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this? I hope so. Please don't leave, okay? I am trying my best to update regularly. I see there is no love for Ashley, need not fret though she has a ****_valid_**** reason for her actions.**

**Guest: I will not confirm nor deny your allegations ;)**

**Googoo4u: As requested, here's a long chaaaaaaappppptttttteeeerrr. Long enough for you? Sorry about that. I am so corny right now or the fact that I am extremely drunk ;)**

**Chapter 16**

Spencer POV

I didn't dare to look back but I know by the sound of footsteps behind me, Aiden or Ashley went after us which made me walk away faster. I am fuming mad like a raging bull charging down as I recall our heated exchange in my mind. Her mocking voice echoes through my head making me aggressively bump people down the hall. A few unfortunate souls who give me a heated glare after I had pushed them against the wall and a poor messenger carrying some papers which I intentionally knock off his hands. I irately scream with all my might "I am walking here" or "Move bitches" as I randomly flip them off. I continue my frenzy march down the hall. I can't hold it anymore as I no longer hear footsteps following us, I stop and punch the wall. I hiss as I felt my hand ache. Stupid Ashley! Stupid Wall! Stupid stupid! Ahhh, stupid me! Why did I punch the wall? Now my hand hurts. I hold my hand closer to my body. Seeing I was hurt, Kyla immediately took my hand and examine it.

"What happened back there Spence?" She turns to me with worried and intrigue apparent in her eyes

"She pushed my buttons and I snapped" I give her an reassuring smile

Why did she have to say those things? Why did it bother me so much? Maybe because nobody talks like that against my Lily, that's why. We started to walk outside and sit on the curve.

"I texted Brooke that we are ready to leave" Kyla said "She said she will be out in a few minutes"

I simply nod as I cradle my sore hand which Kyla notices.

"Is your hand still hurting you? I can get some ice if you want?"

"No, it's fine" I run my other hand through my hair as I desperately tried to calm myself down. I'm not going to get mad over something like this. I have my Lily, who cheers me up in place of my Father. My kind Lily who always supports me, I'm not going to disappoint her by being affected with something so petty like this. I have her as she has me. I'm not going to be affected with what people are going to say about her. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn and see Brooke holding an ice pack. She gives me a tender smile as if silently asking permission if she can tend to my hand. I give her an approving nod. I watch her as she sits down beside me and gently took my hand and place the ice pack on it. She cradles it gently stroking her thumb across my hand. I close my eyes to let myself soak in the tender moment we are having. Suddenly, I faintly hear humming like what my Dad usually do when I get hurt but when I open my eyes to look at her, the humming stopped. Maybe I was just imagining it. How would Brooke know how to comfort me? I shake my head in confusion. Then I realize how close our faces are and I immediately felt my face heat up. As if reading my mind or seeing how tense my body became, her eyes met mine we hold our gaze for a while. I couldn't hide the blush that crawls up from my hand towards my face when I admire how incredibly beautiful she is. Despite the fact I barely see her eyes behind her bangs and her black glasses. She still took my breath away. Okay Spencer I thought to myself don't ruin the moment and stop staring at her like the dork you are. Do not for the love of God look at her lips. My eyes study her perfect face and travel down her lips and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Oh God what did I tell you? You just looked like the dumbass you are drooling at her like that. I repeat do not look at her lips! Look at her hair instead. Oh I love how her straight hair is so shiny. I wonder how they feel when I stroke them while kissing her. Oh no no no now I look like a complete idiot looking at her like that _again_? This so fucking hopeless. I slap my head with my hand. I am so fucking hopeless.

"OW" Stupidly using my injured hand. I am officially the biggest dumbass around.

Oh I love Kyla for breaking the tension.

"Uhmmm, why do I always be in awkward moments with the two of you?"

Scratch that, I hate Kyla.

Brooke giggles "Let's go you two. I think you had too much excitement for one day" She shakes her head as if trying to convince herself of something. I got a glimpse of her again. Is she blushing? No of course not. Maybe she's just hot. Yea, that's it she is hot. I smile and blush again. Oh goddamn hormones. Gotta love being a teenager.

She helps me and Kyla up, keeping her head away from me. The drive home was uneventful unlike the day I had. I just want to go home and sleep this off.

Weeks have passed and I refuse to return to Ashley's studio despite Brooke's attempts. I spent the weekends mostly with Kyla.

I hate Mondays as much as I hate school. You know why? Cause it is another week of looking over your shoulder wondering what sick game the cheerbitches are scheming and I unfortunately found out what.

Once I open my locker, it's filled with garbage and my books and notes are torn and ruined. I can let it go and not make a big deal but Kyla is standing there. Looking between my locker and me, she shakes with anger.

"Who did this to Spencer's locker?" She screams in no one in particular "Tell me who?" Her hands flailing in the air

I hold her down to calm her, whispering "It's okay Kyla"

"No, Spence. It's not. I bet its Madison or one of her cheerbitches" She turns to me "Look at what they did. Everything's ruined"

I shrug and give her a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Ky" She lets it go, for now.

Thinking that the cheerbicthes are done with their game, I relaxed for the day. I was wrong yet again.

In lunch, Madison came up to me and knocks my tray off my hands. She walks away but turns and laughs at me. Good thing, Kyla wasn't with me. I simply walked away not letting her see it bothered me. I know Madison wants a reaction from me and I won't give her that pleasure. I can dish whatever Madison throws at me. I have a feeling that Madison is stepping her game up.

My next class is gym which I am personally dreading. Local Lesbian in the changing room, people automatically think I will randomly check them out. I'm gay not a pervert oh wait I am sorta kinda am but come on as if when you're straight you don't drool on half naked guys. Ugh, close-minded people, fucking double standards. Anyways, to avoid the topic, I usually wait for them to change or come early so I'll be alone. After gym which was kind of boring, I waited for everyone to finish when I decided to change. I open my locker but suddenly I found myself soaked from top to bottom. A pile of water strategically was sitting on top of my locker and when I opened it, it pours water on me. I look over at my locker, my bag and other outfit is also wet. I wave of panic filled me as I hastily search for my phone. Please let it be safe. I prayed. I shake my hand in fury as I desperately try to calm my nerves. I am relieved to see it unscathed. I grab it together with my soaked bag and storm out. You think this will bring me down. Well think again.

I ignore the stare and silent laughter I hear as I walk towards the parking lot. Squishy sounds fill every step I take. I clinch on my phone tighter, fighting the urge to send Lily a message. On the way, I was stopped by Madison and her crew of cheerbitches. I have no time or enough patience for this shit.

"Oh my what do we have here?" Madison vile voice hits me. "What is that in your hand, dyke?"

Madison pointed at my phone and snapped her finger signalling her crew to hold me as she takes my phone off of my hand. Two cheerbitches hold me down on both side of my body. I frantically struggle their hold on me, making them sink their fingers harder.

I start to cry, hot tears stream down my cheeks.

"Ha-ha she's crying" said the cheerbitch on my right. Everyone starts to laugh.

Madison flipped my phone open "Let me check what's in here" a beep indicating I have a new message sounded "Oh there's a new message"

My eyes are focus only on Madison as she reads the message I have. Fearing it's from Lily "Don't read it. Please give it back! That phone is really important" I plead to her.

"You guys" A raspy voice came from behind us "What do you think you're doing with my servant girl?"

Various gasp and shriek suddenly surrounded us. We all turn to see who is behind us and my jaw drop to see no other than Ashley Davies standing proudly before us. The two cheerbitches immediately drop their hands off of my arms and stepped backwards, looking over to Madison for instructions.

I turn to Madison who is standing still, staring at the message on my phone. Her hands shaking.

I wipe away the tears evident on my cheeks. "Um, Madison my phone" my voice slightly cracked.

"Well, you heard her. Return it. NOW" Ashley step closer to Madison. I watch as Madison stares down on my phone once again to read something off of it contemplating on what to do "Hey head bimbo, I'm sure you get it, right?" Ashley glares down at Madison. I look between them confused on what was happening. "I-I'll return it to her" Madison stutters as bullet size sweat trails down on her face. "I'm sorry" She hands me my phone and walks away her cheerbitches follow on her wake.

Still confused on what happened all I can do is clinch my precious phone close to my chest "Thank you" was all I can say to my unexpected hero.

**Ashley's POV**

It's been weeks since the incident with Spencer happened. Believe it or not, I've missed her. I know I've only met her a few times but I do miss her. Sure I get to text her everyday being Lily but I feel this void, this longing feeling that I need to fill. Now here I am sitting in my car waiting for her to finish school just to get a glance of her. I see her walking out of the gym soaking wet. I get the urge to get up and run to her, wrap my arms around to protect her and tell her everything's going to be okay. I grip my hand harder on the steering wheel fighting my growing fury. I see a bunch of cheerleaders surround her and grab her. The one at front who I am assuming is the head cheerleader took her phone. I see Spencer crying. With that sight, I throw all logical thought I ever had and jump out my car. Screw the consequences! As I drew nearer, I thought came to me and I flipped my phone and sent a message to Spencer. I see the cheerleaders mock and laugh at Spencer as my message finally reached her phone. I hear Spencer pleading "Don't read it. Please give it back! That phone is really important" my heart melted but my fury increasing more.

"You guys, what do you think you're doing with my servant girl?" I fight the urge to punch them for making my Spencer cry. I hear people gasp and scream once they saw who I am. These bimbo bitches better move away before I lose what little control I have left which they eventually did. I hear Spencer said "Um, Madison my phone" So head bimbo's name is Madison. "Well, you heard her. Return it. NOW" I move closer to her. Once I was closer I can see the message I sent to her.

_To the head bimbo,_

_You know who I am, right? Do not lay a finger on Spencer Carlin every again._

_Return the phone after erasing this message._

I stare down at her "Hey head bimbo, I'm sure you get it, right?"

"I-I'll return it to her" Good girl now leave before I lose it. "I'm sorry" I watch her go and I turn to Spencer again. I see her cradle her phone and utters a small thank you.

I took off the sweater I'm wearing and place it on Spencer's head.

"What is that? They're bullying you?" I said "Hey what's wrong? Are you still crying?"

I step closer to her. She continues to cry but explained "No, it's just a lot had happened and I'm feeling weak" She sobs "I'm fine now. Thanks again"

I tenderly watch her cry. All I wanted is to wrap my arms and let her cry on my shoulders but instead I let my mouth run away from me.

"If you're going to get hurt to the point of crying, ask someone for help not keeping it all to yourself. what's-her-name is always helping you, right? Does she know your situation?"

"No, she doesn't. I didn't tell her" She sniffles and wipes away her tears.

"I see. The truth is, you don't trust Lily or is it that you think you can help yourself, you good hard-working servant girl?" Her body tensed up as she turns to me smiling.

"That's not it. I just don't want to take her for granted. The kindness of that person who helps me"

I am stunned as I stand still surprised at her words. I watch as she turns and walks away from me yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

**A/N: Before I begin, I want to thank my girlfriend, my ****_"#1 fan"_**** for all of her support even though she can be such the grammar police don't worry baby I still love you. And to my boyfriend, who just finish reading this story and constantly saying ****_gujab, _****Thank you so very much boy toy. This chapter is for you. So anyways, yes I do have a girlfriend and a boyfriend they don't know it so don't tell them, okay? And shout out to all the peeps that regularly leaves a review. Thank you so much, I love every one of them. So, let's get this show on the road. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 17**

I walk down the quad at school, the incident from yesterday still replays in my mind. I stop as I am stunned at the scene unfolding in front of me.

The cheerbitches lines up and politely bow their heads.

"Ah, Spencer Good morning is there anything we can do for you?" my eyes wide open, my mouth drops "We were very rude yesterday. If there is anything that the cheering squad can do for you, just tell us"

Everyone who can see or hear them is shocked. They said their good bye and walks away. If not for Kyla standing next to me, I would think this was only a dream.

"Hey, what is this? Reverse bullying?" I said

"Well, it's nice that the stupid bullying has stopped" Kyla said knowing perfectly well what has happened yesterday "Don't you have any idea why they're doing this, Spence?" she turns to me

"Not particularly" I shrug while sitting down on our usual table

"I was wondering though what was Ashley doing in school yesterday?" Kyla asked

"I don't know maybe Brooke has something to do with it. You should ask her"

"I will" she flips her phone and punches a few buttons. I see a figure walking towards us as I lift my head up and see Madison sheepishly standing "Uhm, c-can I talk with you Spencer? Alone?"

Kyla sees Madison "No way I am leaving you with Spencer alone, Madison" I nod

"F-fine" Madison said while gathering courage to continue "I was doing some paper work for Mr Miller and I stumble upon a certain document. I've been keeping quiet about this even though I'm deceiving people. I still kept quiet" She starts to cry and her lips tremble "In this document, the funds from Ashley Davies concert in school will be embezzled and if you do a little research, you'll see that the money was never going to the school. I'm sure the data is in Mr Miller's computer. If you know a hacker, you can see it for yourself"

I can't believe this. This feels really sad "Eh um hold on why are you talking to me about this?"

"Because I know you know Ashley, right?" Madison said

"Wait a second I don't believe a word you just said Madison" Kyla stands up "My sister works for Ashley. If what you say is true, my sister is in it. So I don't believe you" she shakes in fury "Leave"

"I'll leave but do the research" Madison leaves but I see a faint smirk playing on her lips

I stare down the table as Kyla sits and settle down beside me "Surely you don't believe her Spence. Brooke will never do something like that. Between Madison and Brooke, who do you think is the lying manipulative bitch?"

Of course I don't believe her but what if it's true? How can we really know? What if Brooke doesn't know? What if Ashley doesn't know? Maybe I need to do a little research but how? Who can I call for a favour? My thoughts immediately fall on Lily the only constant and reliable person I know. Lily, is it true what Madison said? Will you be able to help us find the truth? "I don't know what'll happen but" I flip my phone

"But what?" Kyla studies me

_Lily,_

_Please help us. Please find proof if the money from Ashley Davies' concert will be misused. The data is in the principal's computer. The head cheerleader asked me earnestly._

_Spencer_

Instantly, I get a reply from Lily

_Really, Sunshine? Until now, you've been very stubborn and just when I thought that you're asking me for a favour for the very first time, it turns out it's for someone else. Don't worry though, I will help you. I will see what I can do._

_Lily_

"What'd she say?" Kyla looking over my shoulder to read the message "How can she help us? Is she a hacker or something?"

Lily, is it true that you're a hacker? Will you really help me and be by my side? Are you here by my side even now?

Kyla tugs me "You got a new message, Spence"

_Sunshine,_

_Someone will contact you in a while. She will have the information you need. I wonder if I've helped you by doing this. Remember, I am always watching over you. I'll definitely protect you no matter what. I'll make sure that you're happy._

_Lily_

Just like a dream her words which seemed to hold me remained…

RING RING RING

I flipped my phone. My heart pounded in my crest thinking it might finally be Lily calling. A female voice which sounded familiar called to me

"Spencer? Can you hear me?"

"Ah, A-ashley? Is that you?"

Kyla leans closer to my side, press her ear to my phone trying to hear my unknown caller. She mouths "It's Brooke" to me

"No honey, it's ah me Brooke" She stutters which surprises me. Brooke is not that easily stunned "I forgot to tell you, I got your number from Kyla a while back. Is that okay?"

My heart sank that it's not Lily calling but it pounded much harder when I heard her call me honey.

"Yeah it's fine" I press my ear closer so I can hear her angelic voice clearer

"Anyways, I just received an email which contained a rumour that Ashley's concert is going to embezzle some money which I think is totally absurd and I should inform you immediately. Oh honey where in God's name did you hear that? If you want, I can show you some documents. I'll pick you guys up later and I will show it to you, okay?"

"No need Brooke. I just got this ridiculous rumour from Madison that fucking bitch is trying to mess with my head. Sorry about that"

"What did I say about the language, honey?"

"Sorry but I'll still see you later, right?"

"Of course silly Spence"

"Oh wait by the way, I was wondering what was Ashley doing in school yesterday"

"Ah um I think she was j-just checking the school out. Yea, that's it. She's checking the site for her concert yesterday" She stutters again like she was uncertain. Maybe I'm having that effect on her, hmmm no of course not. I really am silly.

"If you see her, please tell her thank you again"

"OK I will. See you later"

She hangs up. I turn to Kyla who is sporting an I-told-you-so look. I wipe my hand across her face "Do not look at me like that" We laugh. What was I thinking though? Of course, Madison is lying. She just wants to get back at Ashley from what happened yesterday.

Classes are out and I am waiting in the quad for Brooke to arrive and Kyla said she will be running late. Suddenly, I hear a scream and see a woman running towards the parking lot frantically holding what looks like a lock of hair. Then she turns to me, tears streaming down her face and I realize its Madison. Someone has shaved her hair and by the looks of it they didn't do a pretty good job. All around her head I see patches of boldness she resembled a soccer ball. I fight the urge to point and laugh instead I turn my head and giggled silently.

As I turn I see Brooke walking and proudly grinning. At this site, a thought hits me. I recall all of the times I've seen her and thought she looks vaguely familiar. Her face, her voice, her physic it all adds up. Now I know where I've seen her. A lot had happened today but…

"Sorry I'm late" She said grinning

"Are you Ashley?"

**A/N: Oh snap motherfucker! I know it's not that big of a surprise now. Thank you Guest for blowing my big reveal puff now I'm mad haha I know it kind of looks like I rushed into it but sorry I'm just so excited. Ok, I will make you a deal. The more reviews, favourites and follows makes me happy. Happy me=faster updates, deal?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

**A/N: This maybe a little graphic so if you want you can skip the first part of this chapter. So a lot of you have expected Ashley being Brooke. No surprise there. I hope this explains Ashley's _actions_. Anyways, wow so many reviews, thank you thank you. Happy me=faster updates so here's the end of our deal. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Bou-j525: Thanks for the long review. I am a bit of a lurker as well hehe so I appreciate you dropping by.**

**Googoo4u: Unfortunately, it's not true. My boyfriend is my best friend. I just call him that.**

**Confused reader: sorry if my story confuses you. I have to confess I initially meant Brooke to be a different person but I wanted to make Ashley more intriguing. So I figure to make Brooke and Ashley the same person. It's more fun, right? I sure in this chapter it will either make you less confuse or more. Hehe please bear with me, my mind is all over the place. I have so many ideas for the story that I am also confused.**

**Chapter 18**

Ashley's POV

I scratch my head. God, I hate wearing this wig. It itches. Once I got to Spencer's school, I instantly search for that fucking head bimbo. I've warned her not to lay a finger on my Spencer ever again and she still did not listen. I clinch the item on my hand harder. If she won't listen, I will make her. I head towards the gym and I see her. It's typical for a head cheerleader hanging around the gym. She's all over this one sweaty basketball player who I assume to be the star player. I roll my eyes at the irony. I move over to her and shoot a heated glare towards the player silently telling him to leave. He shivers and immediately leaves

"Madison, can we talk?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Watch the language please. I just want to talk. Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will have to insist"

"Well fine"

We walk in the locker room and thanking God that it was empty. I turn, grab her and wrap my arms around her neck, instantly putting her in a head lock. "What the fuck?" She shouts. I kick her behind the knees making her fall down. I supported her weight not letting her fall completely "What did I tell you about the language?" She struggles harder trying to grab anything she can, making me tighten my grip around her neck as she desperately catches her breath. Once she was completely on her knees, I take the item in my hands and randomly glide it ever so roughly across her hair, locks of her hair falls down the floor.

"I am the sister of Kyla Woods and a good friend of Spencer Carlin. If you ever and I mean ever lay a finger on them again, you better be prepared for the idea of being bald for the rest of your pathetic life. Do I make myself clear?"

She struggles harder trashing her arms around

"I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She nods numerous times. I let her go. She falls and gathers her hair in a bunch as if she can put it back together.

"And oh by the way, Ashley Davies sends her regards" I turn towards the door

"You're not going to get away with this" She cries "If my father hears about this. Kyla and Spencer are done" clinching her beloved hair

"I don't think so. Your father, you say? You mean the man who owns Duerte Group for Companys?" She nods "Do you know who the biggest stockholder in his company is?" I walk around her and bend to meet her eyes, her eyes wide open "Did you hear me? I said, do you know who's the biggest stockholder is?" her mouth agape formed a perfect O realizing what I was trying to say "Yes, that's correct. Ashley Davies. So if you still want your daddy to buy you shiny things you better keep this on the down low, okay? We don't want your daddy's little company to be liquidated now do we?" She continues nodding and crying harder

I leave her still sobbing on the floor. I know it was kind of mean but she needs to learn her lesson. Maybe she can finally leave Spencer and Kyla alone. I walk towards the quad with a big grin on my face. I see Spencer but she has this look that I cannot make out.

"Sorry I'm late" I said.

"Are you Ashley?"

My body froze. Goosebumps runs all over my body, sweat trails down my face as I stare at her. A mixture of anger, hurt and confusion playing on her eyes. Did I hear her right? Did she just ask if I was Ashley? Did she see pass my façade? How can she? My mouth fails me. For the first time in my life I was speechless. How did I end up in this situation anyways? Why did I decide on deceiving her? I should have known she will eventually found out I was Brooke.

_Flashback_

_I have been using my alias Brooke Woods, which is the combination of my middle name and mother's maiden name, numerous times to avoid the media. Sometimes it's hard being a famous rock star in order to have a certain amount of privacy I need to be clever but now listening to Aiden about his so-call brilliant plan of calling my mother and asking for help. I know for a fact that Kyla doesn't know who I really was because my mother politely insisted on not telling her so the media won't know her and follow her around. And so she can live the life of a typical teenager. Where was this mother when I was growing up? I hated my mother in the past no I loathe her but maybe also envied her a little. I felt that she abandon me and my dad, married a woman and made another family. I envied their little perfect family and where was I? Spending my life on the road with my dad, don't get me wrong I loved it but sometimes I wonder what if? It was a good thing that Mr C, my guardian angel, suggested that I give her another shot and so I did. That was when persona Brooke Woods was born._

_And now here I am holding the phone, waiting for my mother to pick up. She picks up and I hold my breath and said. "Hi"_

_"Hey" __I haven't spoken with my mother for so long_

_"How are you?" do small talk that always works_

_"I'm fine sweetheart and you? What brings you to call me? Do you need anything?" OK then my mom apparently doesn't do small talks_

_"I just finish my tour and I want to spend time with Kyla and of course with you and Cynthia as well. I know I haven't done that for quite a while so can I come and visit?" Oh great Ashley now you're guilt tripping yourself for not spending time with your step sister. Great!_

_"But of course sweetheart. You need not ask. You're always welcome here"_

_"Thanks mom so I gotta go. I'll ring you later, ok? Bye" I hung up before letting her say goodbye_

_"What'd she say?" Aiden said_

_"She said yes"_

_"I knew it. Yes!" He fist pump the air "Now you got a way to meet Spencer. Am I awesome or am I awesome?"_

_"The problem now is I get to meet her as Brooke Woods, you dumbass"_

_"Oh right" he drop his head in shame "What are you going to do?"_

_I thought for a moment. Maybe it's a good thing that Spencer's going to meet me as Brooke. From what Mr C told me she has been my fan for so long. It's known worldwide I am out and proud so it's not far fetch that she developed a little crush on me. I've dealt with craze fan girls before and I don't want that to happen. I want Spencer to see pass this persona of badass rocker chic that is Ashley Davies. There is more to me than that and I want to show her. But I know it's hard to do, this deception I am planning to do might be a little selfish but I want Spencer to love me for me. I decided on this moment to be Brooke Woods. I want her to love me for all the right reasons not the wrong ones._

_I pinch the bridge of my nose and I sigh. I told Aiden my plans _

_"That's insane Ashley. There is a reason you don't hang out with Kyla too long so she won't recognize you. What makes you sure you can fool Spencer?"_

_"I have to try Aid. Like I told you, this is for me. I don't want to always doubt she likes me for my fame, money or stature. And besides, I am not asking for advice. My mind is made up. I will be badass rocker chic Ashley and little sweet PR Brooke"_

_Aiden shivers "You mean you're going to show Spencer the Ashley I know who's on tour, the bitchy diva Ashley? Babe, I love and all but you can be a completely different person on tour. I don't think that's a good idea"_

_"Shut up I am not a diva" he knowingly looks at me "Yea yea yea sometimes I can be a little bit overwhelming"_

_"Little bit? You're a lot overwhelming. Remember that time you made someone cry or that one guy who pissed himself" _

_"But that's funny though" we both laughed_

_"Anyway, I'm just saying if you do this. It's your funeral" I glare at him. Aiden lift his arm defensively "So are you up on playing Ashley, Brooke and Lily? God just saying it makes my head hurts"_

_God, I never thought of that. I wasn't planning on telling Spencer that I was Lily but playing the part of Ashley, Brooke and Lily. Can I actually pull this off? I am starting to think I may develop a multi personality disorder after this._

_End of Flashback_

"Well are you going to just stand there all day?" Her husky voice snaps me back to reality. Her hands on her hips "Are you Ashley Davies?" anger evident on her voice

I move close to her, lean down to her face. Our nose barely touches as I lean further to whisper on her ear, her body stiffens. She places her hand on my chest as my heart skips a beat. Her hand warm even through my shirt. "Took you long enough?" I smirk


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and for the shortness of my chapters. I write while I'm at work as much as I want to write longer chapters, work comes first. Got to pay the bills, right? But I want to please everyone so what do you guys want? I can combine all the short chapters in a longer one and upload it once a week or short chapters spread throughout the week? Let me know but I'll update as fast as I can so y'all won't wait too long.**

**Lucycastle: You're not the only one who's crazy here. I keep checking my email too. I love reading reviews like yours. Thanks honey!**

**Googoo4u: Don't you worry, I didn't get into too much trouble. The make-up *ahem* is worth it though ;) did I make you giddy? Now you know how it feels every time a read one of yours and every single review I read. It brightens up my day.**

**Ujin: I do apologize for the shortness of my chapters. I hope you understand and I am here to abide your every demands or requests ;) I will try doing longer chapters (the _keyword_ try)**

**Dragonsprit: I don't want Spencer to know Ashley's plans just yet. That's too much drama I want to avoid for now. But I live for the drama so expect a lot of it in the next chapters.**

**Guest: I feel the same way and Ashley has a lot of convincing to do in order to win Spencer's heart. I hope I give her justice besides I am spashley all the way.**

**Lynettecullen: I try to be true to Ashley's character even if she plays 3 roles. Thanks for the review!**

**Omnomnomigon: Nice name, by the way. Hard to type though ;) I thought my girlfriend is the only grammar nazi around to kick my butt whenever i misuse your and you're. Thanks for the advice. I might look into finding a beta. anyone interested?**

**Chapter 19**

Ashley's POV

_I move close to her, lean down to her face. Our nose barely touches as I lean further to whisper on her ear, her body stiffens. She places her hand on my chest as my heart skips a beat. Her hand warm even through my shirt. "Took you long enough?" I smirk_

Her warm hand on my chest sends tingles all over my body. I feel her body stiffens and I smile that I have that effect on her. Her hand gradually forms a fist. Without warning, she pounds both her fist violently on my chest, pushing me backwards.

"OW" I raise my arms defensively as she comes at me still pounding "Stop spencer stop" I clutch both of her wrist to stop her from pounding at me. I step closer to her, our bodies barely touching. "Calm down" I whisper to her. Tears forming in her eyes, she pants heavily badly trying to calm her fury.

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?" she screams, pushing me backwards yet again. I didn't let go of her wrist with the fear of her coming at me again. Bystanders turn to watch us as if we're having a lover's quarrel. Oh how I wish. I would extremely enjoy the make-up sex if that were the case "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Can you watch the language please?"

Tears she's fighting to hold back, flows down "No I will not. This is fucking bullshit. Is this a joke? Are you deliberately messing with my head? Is this a test I didn't fucking pass?" Hurt and anger fill her every word

"No, of course not. That's not it" I let her left wrist go and step backwards "Come on, I'll explain everything but not here" I tug on her right wrist urging her to come with me

"Why should I?" she flick her wrist free, still screaming at me. There is now a good amount of bystanders watching us.

"For one, I am asking nicely" I give her the signature Davies smile complete with the head tilt "And I want to talk to you in private if you don't mind" I nod my head towards the crowd "Please Spencer"

"Oh right" Her head examine the increasing crowd "but no bullshit ok I want you to be completely honest with me, deal?"

I sigh. I can't be completely honest with her but I still nod. "Deal"

We walk towards my car. I flip my phone to send a text to Aiden asking him to pick up Kyla from school which he happily agreed and I also send a text to Kyla that Aiden will be picking her up. I rolled my eyes at the idea of Aiden _picking up_ my sister. Easy Ashley one love problem at a time.

Once in the car, Spencer turns to me "Does Kyla know? If so, I will be incredibly furious at her for keeping this from me. Her sister is Ashley fucking Davies" her eyes wide open as if she's recalling something "Oh my gawd you're Ashley fucking Davies this whole time. The things I did in front of you Oh my god" she buries her face with her hands "I'm so embarrassed"

"Don't be embarrassed Spence. And no, Kyla doesn't know. I will appreciate it if you don't tell her. Let me be the one to tell her, okay?"

She nods "So care to explain it to me now?" I pulled up in the parking lot of a nice little restaurant near a shopping complex.

Trying to buy myself time, I ask "Are you hungry?" as if on cue her stomach grumble "ok then, let's get you food first" I giggle as I give her a mischievous smirk "Get your sexy ass up servant girl"

An adorable blush paints her cheek as I fight the urge to kiss her. She gives me a playful smirk in return as she mockingly said "Language please" We both laugh hysterically as we make our way into the restaurant. I requested for the booth at the far end so we can talk in private. We place our order. I ordered the salad and got the chicken. After ordering, she pouts and folds her arms as if the last minutes of us joking and laughing melted away to reveal that she is still pissed at me.

"So are you avoiding the topic or you just buying time to come up with a lie to tell me? To hide the fact that you don't have a valid explanation for your actions" she seriously stares at me

"Calm down Spencer, can we at least enjoy this impromptu…" I bit my lower lip. Dare I say it, screw it, I want to see her blush "_date_ a little bit longer?" I watch her forcefully whip her head up, a reddish blush creep on her cheeks. I snort at her poor attempt of hiding her face behind her table napkin. She simply nods behind it. Our orders came. We silently eat, I watch her fidget her food around. She's really adorable when she's uncomfortable. She keeps shooting me quick glances. I might as well put her out of her misery. I sigh, here we go.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you Spence. I didn't mean to hurt you. I will honestly answer all your questions so let's have it then"

She took a deep breath "Why are you pretending to be Brooke Woods? Is there even a Brooke Woods to begin with? Or are you bi-polar or something? Does Kyla know? If not, why? Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us? Why are you doing this? Is this some kind of joke? Or are you deliberately trying to hurt us?" exhaling every question in one breath

I really did it this time. I hurt the only person I care about. With something so trivial like will-she-like-me-for-me it's so plain idiotic and simply silly. God, what was I thinking? How can I be so selfish? Where did I go wrong? I don't deserve spencer, she deserves better than a whining pathetic self-loathing self-pity empty shell of a girl. Oh spencer, I have all the right answers for you, you're just asking the wrong questions. Without knowing I space out. Spencer leans over and waves her hand in front of me.

"Sorry would you slow down with the questions?" I inhale deeply "So where to begin?" I rub my chin "First of my full name is Ashley Brooke Davies and I disguise myself and use the name Brooke Woods to avoid the media. Think of it as an alias. Brooke Woods is a part of me. I do not pretend to be her because I am her. And I am not bi-polar but sometimes things just gets so crazy that I think I have multi-personality disorder or something" I chuckle knowing perfectly well how crazy playing the role of Lily, Brooke and myself "Second Kyla doesn't know because my mom asked me not to tell her so that Kyla can have a normal life. Being the sister of world famous rock star has its pros and cons. And my mom simply was to avoid it, knowing well what it did to me" I think back at the time I was spiraling out of control. Drugs, sex and money was all that has matter to me in the past. I watch her take all of this. She studies me and we stare into each other's eyes for a while

"Why didn't you tell me?" hurt fills her eyes

"It's not that I don't trust you Spence but" she cuts me off, raising her hand

My heart broke as I see tears drop down her cheeks as she stands up "Was it all a lie? Every word, every touch, and every moment we had. What's real? Are you Ashley or Brooke? I just don't understand all of it. _I don't understand_" she whispers her last words and it felt like a monolog to convince herself. She turns and storms out of the restaurant leaving me as I piece my broken heart together. I hated myself for hurting her. I didn't mean for everything to turn out like this. Regret is such a bitch.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN. Honestly, why do I keep writing this?**

**A/N: Okay from now on, reviews are mandatory. I need inspiration and I need it fast. I kid you not, I have spent the last few days staring at my bedroom wall, and I have counted and named every single brick and yes, I have gone crazy.**

**Chapter 20**

**Spencer POV**

I storm out of the restaurant without thinking. It's raining outside but I still continue walking to nowhere in particular. I'm soaking wet in minutes, it doesn't matter how cold and wet I felt. My heart ache hurts more than the harsh cold viciously piercing my skin. Rain water drops down my face and I can taste the saltiness of my tears as I lick my lips. Ashley was only trying to explain her actions which I know weren't my place to be mad about. It's between her and her family but what hurts the most is that she was giving me mix signals. Her hot and cold attitude is like a twisted Katy frikkin' Perry song. I don't appreciate it and I can't stand it. She let me feel things for the first time since Carmen and I was beginning to trust again, to maybe fall in love again. Oh how wrong I was. It wasn't a big secret that I have a big crush on Ashley (Who wouldn't?) and no doubt I'm attracted to Brooke. Her beautiful smile, her husky voice, and her deep brown eyes how the fuck did I not see she was Ashley in the first place? How stupid did I look? Was she laughing at me this whole time? What was she playing at? I recall all of her relentless flirting and advances, it just hurt so much to think she was playing me for a fool.

This is bad. I can't think clearly. My head begins to hurt. I heavily pant as I walk faster while my heart breaks every step I take. Without looking where I am walking I bump into some old lady holding up an umbrella. I tumble backwards landing on my ass. From nearby I see a group of three teenage boys laughing and whispering to themselves. Yea, laugh it up to the clumsy girl. I roll my eyes as they approach me

"Oh my I'm sorry dear are you alright?" said the kind lady as one of the teenage boy helps me get up, blocking my view from his friends. In the corner of my eye, I see one of the other teenage boy bend down, pick something up and he grins as he sneakily put in his pocket. Thinking nothing of it, I turn back and immensely apologize to the kind lady "I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't looking where I'm going" She watch me as I started to walk away not letting her say another word.

I continue my walk for what felt like half an hour. This is so fucking bad. My head begins to pound harder as I shiver, my body tells me I can't take the cold anymore. I look around to see where I was. Hurt turns to fear as I look around and don't recognize any of the houses. I'm lost. That is just great. Thanks Life, you can be such a bitch sometimes.

I search my pockets for my phone. Maybe I can call Mom to come pick me up. Fear turns to panic as I searched in vain. Shit where the fuck is my phone? I lost it? But where did I lose it? In the restaurant? No, I had my phone in my pocket the whole time. I retrace everything that happened. No way! Those teenage boys took my phone. No, no, no this can't be happening. That's the only thing I can use to contact Lily and the last thing my Dad gave me. I can't lose it, I just can't. I thought of Lily, my mysterious, kind and gentle protector, I think about her so much that my heart begins to hurt and it really hurts.

I ran as fast as my feet can take me. I have forgotten where I came from but all I can do is run, hot tears cloud my vision as I bump into someone, I felt warm arms wrap around me squeezing firmly, whispering it's alright over and over. I see Ashley holding me tightly, I place my head under her chin. I silently sob uncontrollably "M-my p-phone is gone, g-gone" my voice hitches "I-i lost Lily"

"Shhh, it's alright Spence shhh" she gently rocks me back and forth as she caresses my back. I welcome her warm body as she holds me closer, her husky voice soothes me. She softly mumbles which I barely hear she whispers "_I'm here_"

**Ashley POV**

What have I done? It's so tempting to just close my eyes and turn off from the world. Hoping to just have a do over but the taste in my mouth is bittersweet waking me to reality like I've somehow missed a beat with no chance to restart all of my past faults. My heart aches. I admit, I was never right for the role of a hero or protector but the promise I made to Mr. C, my angel, somehow I had the courage to overcome my shivering heart filled with fear. He has put his faith in me, it may have falter from time to time but no matter how I am hurt and knocked down, I will stand up not just for him but also for me and for Spencer. I can still see to this day that my past tears are still reflected in my eyes. I cannot hide all the loneliness and emptiness inside but with her single touch she had awaken all of my love that I have yet to show her. With that one touch, I knew her strength is what I lack. I will not give up. Even if she decides to push me away, I will always be with her, I will always be there for her, I will be her shield protecting her always and I swear that I'll be the one she chooses because she is my everything and I will give her everything.

Holding her tight, I stroke my hand up and down Spencer's cold back. She shivers while crying hysterically on my chest. I close my eyes, trying to memorize how her embrace feels against my body. I've waited for this for so long, it might be brief, only for this moment, here and now but I want to cherish this as long as I have it. Looking at the sky above, wishing to make this moment last forever. I hate myself for hurting my Spencer. This will haunt me for the rest of my life, the horrible mistake and poor choices I made. "Shh everything's going to be fine" Her sobs lessens, her knees buckle "I've got you"

I took off my sweater, which was less damp then hers, placing it on her head. I easily lift her up bridal style in my arms. Thank God she wasn't too heavy. Her head rest on my left shoulder, her arms tightly around my neck. I tried not to blush but failed miserably. I feel like a fucking tomato from all blood rushing to my cheeks. This is not the time or place. I shake my head as I walk us to my car, turn the heater up. She keeps mumbling _phone gone_, _Lily_ and _sorry._ I fight the urge to tell her right there that she doesn't have to worry of ever losing me. She coughs silently, hugging her body as she sleeps. I drive fast reaching her house in record time. It looks like no-one's home. Finding the hidden key under a pot, I carry her into the house, headed upstairs, trying to figure out which is her bedroom. Luckily it was the nearest room to the staircase. I lay her down the bed. She needs to change her clothes. OK but how? Think Ashley do not be a perv now. _Of course you can change her, just avoid looking at all the juicy parts._ Think about Spencer right now you pervert, she will catch her death if she stays in her wet clothes. _Maybe if you wake her up._ Good thinking brain. Oh my god, did I just had a conversation with the voice in my head? _Yea, you just did._ Maybe I am bi-polar. It sends shivers down my spine, I shake my head to shake it off.

"Spencer honey, wake up. You need to change"

She shifts to her side and mumbles "5 more minutes" I gently shake her as I giggle softly. She can be so adorable. Her eyes flutters open then realizing where she was and who's in front of her, her eyes wide open with shock.

"I'll be downstairs. You better change" she nods and weakly sits up as I support her back. She shivers and coughs loudly. "Change quickly" I place the back of my hand on her head. Damn she's heating up. I better make her chicken soup, her dad once told me it's her favourite whenever she gets sick. I left her to change and I headed downstairs. I wonder where her mom and Glen are at. Does she always come home to an empty house?

I rummage their kitchen for all of the ingredients I need. I started to prep the vegetables but I hear a loud sound on top of the stairway. I run to it and see Spencer wobbling down the stairs.

Her eyes are droopy. She stutters and coughs "I n-need" cough "to g-go" cough "f-f-find my phone" cough

"Oi! Hold on! You're still not feeling well. You're not fit to go out!" I scream as I race up the stairs towards her.

She continues to wobble down the stairs "Ha-ha w-what are you s-saying?" cough "It's r-really funny that… you… y-you're actually worried for me" cough "I…I r-really n-need to…" she faints and falls down the stairs

"You idiot! Be careful" I catch her mid-air but it didn't stop me from falling down. Damn gravity work with me here. I reposition her and shift her to my right as we tumble down the stairs. I feel a sharp pain on my left shoulder and I bang my head as we work our way down. "Ow" I feel the blood drip down my forehead, I quickly look over Spencer to see if she got injured. A happy sigh escapes me as I see her sleeping soundly in my arms.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?"

I lift her up, ignoring the sharp pain on my shoulders and my head. I place her yet again on her bed.

"Have to find it" she mumbles in her sleep "find it quickly"

I gently tuck her in, placing a warm blanket up to her shoulders. I check her temperature again. She's really heating up. I hold her hand in mine, loving the feeling that it fits so perfectly well with mine.

Silly Spencer, rather than worrying about that phone, you should be more worried about your own health first. She might need to go to the hospital because of her high fever. I watch her sleep, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks really peaceful when she sleeps. She can be so stubborn but she's really cute when she does. When her eyes lit up every time she smiles and laughs. Although I am here because of a promise I made to your father, unconsciously and intentionally, love have grown. How could I have known you're all that I dreamt of? Before Spencer, I could never find the light to guide me out of the darkness I felt inside my heart but now I have her to thank for lighting up the dark. I know we can't communicate well and I can't be fully open to her. I'll recall every memory I have with you. All of which are too precious not to hold them all close to my heart. But now, how can I look you in the eyes? My eyes travel from her eyes to her lips. I lean down slowly and silently not wanting her to wake up. My hearts pounds on my chest. Spencer, can you not hear my heart calling for you? My lips come closer and closer and I can taste her breath in mine. Until that day, until you finally are able to hear it, I'll keep my heart screaming your name. Her soft lips met mine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ok ok fine reviews are not mandatory but are encouraged and much appreciated ;) I just had a heated discussion with the voices in my head and the said named bricks. They're ganging up on me and I can't decide on where this story will go from here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**Ashley POV**

"Earth to Ashley" A voice calls out "Yo Ash"

I ignore it as I touch my lips again, grinning like the dumbass that I am. My face is starting to hurt but I can't stop and I'm afraid that my face will cut in half. I close my eyes and try to recall the feeling of Spencer's soft lips on mine. The warm tingling sensation I felt all throughout my body that I have never experience in my life. It was the best feeling ever, both exciting and frightening at the same time. I know it's wrong to kiss her without her knowledge but that is the only time I will be able to show her how I feel. I shake my head, I am such a coward. How in the hell do I show Spencer how I really feel if I still have doubts and hesitation in me. Someone shakes my shoulders as I open my eyes and see Aiden sporting an amuse smirk

"Why are you so happy?" he said

"Nothing" but I keep on grinning like a fool "What took you so long Aid?" folding my arms on my chest, giving him an annoyed pout

"I just got your text. So what's up? Why are we at Spencer's place?"

"I need you to help me find Spencer's phone but I got no idea on how"

"Why? What happened to her phone?"

"I don't know what happened but when I found Spencer. She was completely out of it…" I'm cut off by Aiden as he step closer and put his hand on my shoulder. I hissed as a splitting pain made me clinched backwards.

"What the hell happened to you? You're bleeding" Aiden looks concerned, studying my body

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter" I wave my hands to reassure him

"No, you're not" Aiden looks around "Where's the bathroom? We need to clean you up first and no buts" Aiden eyed me as he points his finger at me. I slump in defeat as I pointed the way to the bathroom and Aiden left. No point in arguing. The quicker we finish, the faster we find her phone. We need to do this quick before Spencer wakes up. Knowing how stubborn and silly Spencer can be, she will take no time in resting and look for the goddamn thing, even if she's still sick. I run my hand through my hair, thankfully the bleeding has stopped as Aiden comes back with a first aid kit and immediately tended the wounds on my shoulder and head.

"Thanks Aid. You're so sweet" I look at the excellent work he did and plant a kiss on his cheek. He shyly turns his head as he slightly blushed. I giggle at him. I love him as a brother and he tends to get embarrassed easily like me, especially at showing affection or getting affection.

"But now that I'm all patched up, can we focus on finding Spencer's phone?"

He nods "Ok, any ideas?"

"Well, I think Spencer's phone probably got stolen by someone because when I call it, it rings but gets rejected. So someone's definitely has it and is using it" I explained, very proud at my investigation skills.

"Why don't you keep calling it until they eventually picks up?" He suggested. I hand him my phone.

"Here, keep calling it. I have to finish cooking so I can feed Spencer before I can take her temperature and I think she needs to drink some medicine too" I got up and heads in the kitchen to finish the soup I was cooking earlier. Aiden follows me, my phone pressed against his ear.

"Talk about being sweet" He grins

I playfully punch his arm "Shut up" But I can't help grinning too.

Once the soup is finish, I put some in a bowl; got some medicine and I bring it up in her room. I left Aiden downstairs as he still tries to contact Spencer's phone. I enter Spencer's room. It's dimmed, a soft ray of light coming through the window lights the room. I gently sat next to her. The soft ray of light shines on Spencer's face, I watch her. I study her soft facial feature, her long blonde hair, her rosy cheeks, her delicious red lips.

"Spencer" I whispered "Spencer wake up" Her eyes flutters open

She turns to me and breaths softly "A-ashley?"

"Yea, it's me" I said as she rubs her eyes "You need to eat and drink some medicine" I pointed at the tray on my lap

She confusingly looks at it and then to me "Y-you're really strange when you're kind" It hurts me as she said that "I'm not use to it" she continues

"It'd be annoying if you somehow blame me and I kind of feel responsible" I sigh "Don't worry, I will make sure you'll return the favour ten times over" I playfully smirk, she looks at me puzzled.

I clear my throat "Anyway, your mom and brother are not home. Are you usually home alone?"

"Yeah, ever since my dad died, I've been alone. My mom is busy at work and my brother can't stand being here. I think it hurts them being home… you know too many memories" she sadly looks at a picture on her nightstand. It's a picture of her and her dad, the same picture in his office. "That's why…" she starts to sob "Lily is my only pillar of support"

I'm surprised by her sudden confession as I patiently listen her "After dad died, I was really insecure and lonely but every day, slowly but surely, she would gently comfort me" she breaths heavily "even though it was through texts, I knew that whatever she said was sincere, it was because of Lily that I managed to pull myself together and get up every day. She was the one who gave" she shakes her head as she corrected herself "gives me strength" tears slowly stream down her eyes "Yet I lost the only thing I can use to communicate with her" the sudden realization that she lost her phone, she quickly sits up "No, I can't sleep, I have to find my phone"

I gently face palm her and forcing her to bed. I hold her down with my hand on her forehead and the other on her shoulder "If you get up for something stupid like that, I'll hit you" my voice full of irritation

"Uwah, let go! Let go of me" she tries to wiggle her way out of my hold

"You've looked at all the possible places already. There's nowhere else! Stop being such an idiot and accept that the phone is lost" I scream at her.

She stopped her struggle and remained still "T-then… then tell me what to do, Ashley" she whispers "Even if it's something bad or illegal, I don't mind…" her breathing quickens "How can I get my phone back?" her raspy voice hiccups "I've realized that I'm being an idiot but as long as I get Lily back, I'm willing to do anything. I am willing to be an idiot!" I lift my hand off her face and see her crying hysterically. This is the first time I've seen her cry like this and it pains me so much to see her hurting and I can't do anything. No, this can be it. I will not accept this. I will do anything and everything to get that phone back to see her smile and be happy again. Then an idea on how to find it hit me, I got up and took a pen and piece of paper and handed it to Spencer.

She looks at me puzzled "…W-what? What's that for?"

"Give me that Lily's number. You should know that at least"

She nods "Ye-yeah"

"I'll contact Lily with my phone. I'll tell her that your phone got stolen. If she is all that great as you claim she is, she should know what to do next. She can investigate or something" I turn my back and stand in the doorway "Well, you should eat the soup and drink your medicine. I'll be going home now"

She lifts her head "A-ashley, thank you. You've helped me a lot"

"Shut up and eat. You don't have to thank me" I turn to her and give her an angry look "After I leave, lock your door and sleep like the dead. If you dare take one step outside, I'll skin and hang you upside down"

"I… I understand" she looks scared "I promise, I'll stay home"

I close her door. I lean on it for a few minutes and I listen to her. The soft clinging sound of porcelain lets me know she starts to eat. I sigh in relief. What a pain Lily has turned out to be. Spencer shouldn't really have to worry about her; she just has to use Lily when she needs her.

I walk down the stairs and I hear Aiden talking on my phone. "So you're the fucker who stole the phone"

I grab the phone and hear a man on the other line "W-what are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean. What phone? Who are you?" he mockingly said

"Are you stupid? Of course I am talking about the phone you're using. How could someone you've never heard of before have your phone number, you fucking moron? Here's the deal. I will pay you a lot of money for that phone. I'll give you twenty minutes to bring it to me. I'll text you the address. Don't be stupid now. If you don't want to suddenly be in some unknown accident or kidnapped and have your organs sold, you will do what I ask of you. I am a very powerful and wealthy woman and you don't want to piss me off. Now you got nineteen minutes" I end the call. I quickly send the address

"What if he doesn't come?" Aiden asked

"Then I will call the phone company. You do remember that I brought that phone, right? And I do pay the bill. It's top of the line. I am pretty sure we can track that phone with all the high technology we have now" I mockingly said to him. I simply smirked

"Good idea but I still hope he does return it. It will be a lot easier"

I nod "I agree. I better go now"

"Where are you going?" he ask curiously

"To the park. I asked him to meet me at the park. I didn't send this address, Aiden. I don't want him to find out where Spencer lives, just in case"

"I'll come with you" Aiden offered

I raise my hand "No, stay with Spencer. I'm not sure if she'll listen to me and stay at home. So you better look after her" Aiden nods as I walk out of the house. "Be careful" Aiden shouted.

I check my watch once again. It's been thirty minutes since that call. Now I am leaning on tree at the park, hiding underneath the shadows waiting patiently for that moron who stole Spencer's phone. He's late. It just makes me angrier. From a distance, I see three punk teenagers walking towards me. Good, they are here. They stopped just a few feet from me. The one in the middle steps forward, the other two side steps on both my sides as they surround me.

"You're late" I said angrily

"Sorry princess but I needed some back up just in case" princess? He has the audacity to call me princess. "You're alone? You're just making it easier for us" he laughs

I sigh. I hate people who judge me just because I am a girl. "Let's cut to the chase now, _ladies. _Where's the phone?"

He raises his eyebrow and put Spencer's phone from his pocket "Here. Now where's my money?"

I pulled a wad of cash from my back pocket and wave it to him. They exchanged looks and the one in the middle nods as he snaps his fingers. "Get her" The one on my left side launch at me, I quickly step backwards as he tries to grab me. The one on my right tries to punch me; I easily dodge it and punch him breaking his nose. "You bitch" He falls backwards in pain, holding his nose. I look down on him and I smirk. The one in the middle surprised me as he landed a punch on my wounded shoulder. I winced in pain. Oh they are playing dirty now. Two can play at that game. "Ok _ladies_ if you want to play, let's play" I flex my arm around as I step out of the shadow. Recognizing who I was, they stopped. "Oh my god, you're Ashley Davies" the one with the bloody nose said and he turns to his friend "you didn't tell me we're going to rob Ashley Davies, Mike"

The one in the middle turns who I assume is Mike "I didn't know but it doesn't matter" he tries to punch me again and I dodge it as my foot connected to his crotch. He fell to the ground. I reach in his pocket and grab Spencer's phone and his wallet. I look at the only boy standing and waited for him to move. I pretended to come at him, making him shake and fall backwards. Red and blue lights and siren sounded from afar. I turn to face them "Listen to me very carefully" I looked inside his wallet and pulled out his I.D. "Mike Jackson" I read out loud "I will not report you. I will give you a second chance, Mike. Don't blow it, I want you to change your ways. I will check up on you in the future and I will be keeping this" I tap his I.D. on my hand "The same goes for you two. It will be wise to listen to me" I start to walk away but I turn to them one last time "And you didn't see me"

I am once again at Spencer's place. Aiden greeted me at the door. "Ashley, you're bleeding again. What happened?"

"I am fine, Aid. Some punks thought they can take me but I prove them wrong"

"That's my girl" he grins proudly.

"How's Spencer?"

"She's sleeping. She drank the medicine you gave her. That stuff is strong though. She was out in seconds"

"Good"

I headed upstairs to return Spencer her phone. I open her door. She is in deep sleep. Has her fever subsided yet? I place my right hand on her forehead to check her temperature as my other hand takes her hand. Don't scare me like that, silly girl. My heart beats fast. I will never, ever run away. I will be here to fight every single day 'til I will make you realize that I am always here right by your side. I just can't live without you now. You're everything I will ever need and you mean the world to me. I gently squeeze her warm hand. But because I am a coward and I can't say these words to you yet, for now you're hand in mine is enough.

**Spencer POV**

Someone inside my room, this person is really gentle while holding my hand. Something slips between my fingers. Is this? Is this a phone? This is… my phone. I smile softly. My phone is in my hand. The gentle hand left mine and I immediately missed it. I open my eyes and see a blurred silhouette in the dark. From the feature I can tell she is a woman but she has her back to me and with my high fever and the medicine I took, I can't see properly.

"L-lily?" I said and the silhouette stopped and stiffened. "Damn" she mumbled softly which I barely heard

"So dark" my raspy voice called out "I can't see your face" I whispered "But you're Lily, right?" I can see white spots everywhere. Is this because of my fever or is this a dream? Tears slowly fill my eyes as they further blurred my vision.

"Is this a dream…can't be, right?" I firmly grip my hands around my phone "Because there really is a phone in my hands. You really helped me get it back…" happy tears stream down my cheeks as I smile happily "So great, so cool, I'm so happy. Lily, you are really cool" I felt a finger trace my tears away as I close my eyes and lean to her touch. "You're the best in the whole world, Lily. Gentle and heroic, the best hero in the world" she gently covers my eyes with her hand "No matter what other people say, you're my number one hero in the world. Lily, my greatest protector" I can't believe it. She returned me my most precious phone. Still covering my eyes, I felt her lean forward and a warm soft lips brush against my cheeks. She lets it linger longer, making me feel wanted. In the end, just like a dream, without saying a single word, Lily disappeared beyond the darkness only leaving a very small and gentle mark as proof that she indeed does exist.

**A/N: Reviews are love. So send love ;)**


End file.
